Twin Destiny
by NinjaSheik
Summary: Twin girls was magically sent to the Brawlers World. The Brawlers took them in until they find way to get them home as Li-en and Hana will discover love and about thier fates.HanaxIke Li-enx?.
1. Wish

Yo, I'm chose to stay on . I'll be using this story to sharpen my skills in writing. This takes place in the same universe as the one in Naruto, but this is not a crossover. This story has a strong influence from the show Naruto. This is just training for me. This story refeclts the way what happens if I met the Brawlers. Some of the stuff in here is true. And if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

**Chapter 1:Wish**

_**Leaf Village...**_

"Onee-chan, wake up!" said a young 13 years old girl. "Sister, wake up!

"All right, I'm up." answered the another girl, getting up from her bed. "Geez, Li-en-onee-chan, can't you let me sleep in for once in my life?"

"Nope." Li-en smiled. "Besides, what if the others find you asleep when we are suppose to do the chores?"

"Let them find out so I can kick their butts for treating us so badly." Hana repiled, getting up to the bathroom. "How long are we going to stay here and be their slaves? We live in a small village with technology and full of ninjas. We have to train secretly to become warriors because our family won't let us fight just so can they treated us like slaves. I'm sick of this, Onee-sama. When are we going to run away from this dumped?"

_**Li-en's POV… **_

I sighed as I watch my sister go into the bathroom. My name is Li-en Yuki and my sister is Hana Yuki. We are twins sisters born in a village fill with ninjas. Our family is a major clan in our village. When my sister and me were born we were always sickly and because of that we couldn't train to we warriors. However, that didn't stop us from working hard and becoming warriors. Our family treated like slaves thinking we was useless to them and they decide to make us their servants.

We train secretly at night so they won't find out. My sister and I wish to roam free across the land, begin free, but I have another wish. I'm a big fan of Super Smash Bros Brawl. I have crushes on the boys there and I watch the game over and over again. It's strange, isn't it? Me having a crush on made up characters. I fell in love with them and it isn't some kind of puppy love. I truly love them, but just the ones I find attractive. My sister hates it when I go all "Moe" when I see them or something. I don't really care what she thinks because she never loves someone before. I look at the window of my room that I share with my sister. I heard the door of my room open and I saw my sister enter with her clothes on. She was wearing a pink tube top and shorts with a cloth behind it, and has a bandana with a skull on top of her head and her sword by her side. It was the same clothes I was wearing, but my tube top and shorts was blue. I gasped when I saw a red hand print on my sister face.

_**End of POV...**_

"Sister, what happen?" Li-en asked, worriedly.

"I got slapped by the idiots again because I insult them!" Hana spat out, punching the wall with her hand, making a giant hole. "I will not tolerate this anymore!"

Li-en flinched at her sister's tone. All the training they did gave her and her sister gave them super strength. Li-en was scare when her sister acts so scary.

"I wish they just leave us alone!" Hana yelled. "I wish we can go somewhere far away from them!"

"The day we escape from them is when I get to meet the Brawlers in Super Smash Bros Brawl." Li-en sighed

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for them." Hana repiled, giving her sister a look. "If you forgotten, they're not real!"

"I know, but you know I always have dreams about meeting them and for some reason I think we important to them." Li-en told her, putting her head to think.

"It is the same dream when you see dark clouds forming over the world and darkness took over?"

"Yes."

"Sister, it's all in your head. We'll never to get to meet them." Hana stated. "Unless you tell me a way to get out of this dump, I'm not interested in you love life."

"Well, there is one way." Li-en said, walking over to her bed and reach under her pillow. She holds up an old, dusty, Spell Book.

"Magic, swell." Hana remarked, dryly. "I know you're a genius and everything, but you're completely out of your mind! You can't really believe that this will help us get out of here."

"Come on, let's give it a try." Li-en suggested

"No, the closet thing we're getting to magic is our necklace." Hana mumbled, holding up her's. It was the sign of Yin and Li-en hold up her's. It was Yang. The village elder gave it to them telling the story it holds great power enough to control the world and when you put the two pieces together it grant wishes, but the true rulers of the necklace can make it work. Li-en was amazed, but Hana didn't really believe in it.

"Why do care so much about meeting Link, Ike, Marth and everyone else you have a crush on?" Hana asked her.

"I'll guess you'll never understand." Li-en sighed, looking out the window.

_Everyday I watch the world go by_

_I want my chance_

_To join the world outside_

_What I need most_

_Is a tender touch_

_Someone to sent me free_

_From this life I know_

_And someone I can call my own_

_I know that one day_

_My heart will be sent free_

_To live and to love_

_The one who's loving me_

_What I need most_

_Is a tender touch_

_And someone who needs_

_Just as much_

_And someone who needs me_

_Just as much…_

_I know that one day_

_My prince will come along_

_Then on that day_

_My sadness will be gone_

_What I need most _

_Is a tender touch_

_And someone who need me_

_Just as much…_

_And someone who needs me_

_Just as much…_

Hana sighed. "I know how you feel about Link and the others, but sooner or later you have to realize they're not real. And besides, think of might what happen if we go to their world. They can be villains and we could die along with your boyfriends."

"That's fine." Li-en muttered in a low tone. "I am prepared to go to Hell with Link and the others. I don't care if I die."

"_Then you won't mind if I take it away!"_ a voice cackled.

"What was that just now?" Hana questioned, taking out her sword and Li-en took out her bows and arrow. "Sister, look at your necklace. It's glowing."

Li-en down to see Hana was right. It was glowing and Hana's necklace was glowing as well. Suddenly, a bright light surround the two girls and teleported them to a field.

"Okay, I'm only to say this once: WHAT THE HECK IT GOING ON!?!" Hana screamed.

"Sister, call me crazy, but I think that voice we heard was Ganondorf's voice from _The Legend of Zelda_." Li-en told her. "And I think we teleported to the Brawlers' dimension somehow."

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Hana asked, sarcastically.

"So, you two are the holders of light and darkness." a voice said. "You're just a couple of brats."

The girls turned around to see Bowser. Li-en started to faint, thinking this was a little too much for her and she fell on the ground. Hana roll her eyes for her sister to be fainting at the wrong time and place. Hana raise her sword at Bower.

"What do you want, ugly?!" Hana asked.

"Nothing, but you two heads. Now be a good little girls and come with me." Bowser chuckled at them. "I'm too powerful for mere humans girls."

"Yeah, right! Not even if your dreams." Hana said, jabbing her sword in Bowser's stomach. He screamed in pain and knocks her to a tree. Hana got up and raise her sword at him again. "What's wrong? That's all you got? I'll end this quick."

Hana charge at Bowser, but he punches her in the gut and shoves her right into Li-en's body. Bowser laughs evily and walks towards them. Hana's vision was getting foggy. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was a boy with angelic wings stood in front of them, as if we was trying to protect the two. Everything else went blank for Hana.

_**Brawlers Mansion**_…

"Are they okay?"

"Who are they?"

"They sure are cute girls."

"They look like twins."

Hana could hear lots of voices all around her. Her eyes flutter open as the sunrays hit her eyes. The first thing she saw was a blue hair man with a headband on his head. He smiled at her slightly.

"Where am I?" Hana asked, getting up from whatever she was laying on. Her eyes widen in disbelief, as she was surround by the Brawlers from Super Smash Bros Brawl. She rubs her eyes to see if she was seeing things.

"So, you finally awake." Ike stated to her.

"My sister." Hana said, looking around the room. "Where is my sister?"

"Relax, she's over there." Pit answered, pointing to a sofa across the room. Hana ran to Li-en and put her hand on her cheek. "She hasn't waked up yet."

"Sister, wake up." Hana whispered, softly. Hana took a deep breath and she begins to sing and the Brawlers listen with interested.

_Where do I start_

_To say how I feel_

_My heart sings with joy_

_And these feelings are real_

_Love will see us though_

_And make our dreams come true_

_And we'll be together_

_Now and forever_

_We'll be together_

_Me and you…_

Li-en open her eyes slowly and she smiled at her sister. She got up from the sofa and saw the Brawlers. A big blush came upon her face and she hid behind her sister. Link walked over to her and extends a hand to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, gently.

"Link…" Li-en mumbled, she put a hand on Link's face and he blush. "Is that really you?"

"How did you know my name?" Link asked her. Li-en ignored him and put her face closer to Link causing the others Brawlers and Hana to watch in shocked. Li-en kiss Link gently on the lips and back away.

"It is you…" Li-en smiled and Link smiled back at her.

"Uh…What just happen?" Zelda asked everyone.

"Your boyfriend got kiss by a girl." Sonic answered. "And a cute one at that."

"I wanted to do that for the longest time." Li-en smiled while blushing.

"Okay, listen, Hero of Time, don't think because she kiss you it doesn't mean she only likes you and you only! She have a crush on every cute boy in this room, so don't act so special." Hana decarled, grinning at Li-en.

"Onee-chan, you promise not to tell anyone!" Li-en yelled at her, blushing furiously.

"Call it punishment for kissing a boy!" Hana yelled back. "You're just lucky I didn't killed him yet or your other boyfriends, too!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, just like Ike, Marth, Pit, Meta Knight, Lucario, Fox, and Falco!"

"Shut up!" Li-en shouted as she and her sister stop fighting.

"Um…How about you guys start to explain who you are and how did you came here?" Marth inquired, walking up to them. Li-en blushes at him and he smiled. "I'm Marth by the way."

"L-Li-en is my name. It means Lotus Flower." Li-en shuttered, looking at the floor shyly.

"Yo, Hana is my name. It means Flower or nose." Hana greeted, looking at him. "I better explain how we got here, huh?"

_**A few minutes later…**_

"You guys came from a different dimension?" Pit asked. "So, that's how you know so much about us."

"Yeah, our necklaces started glowing and we end up here." Li-en nodded, blushing.

"Apparently, it's say these necklaces hold power in them." Hana told them. "The last thing on our mind before we came here was that my sister wanted to tell the boys she like how she feels."

Li-en looks at her sister and she blush more as the Brawlers stare at her.

"Well, you know the old saying: Be carful for what you wish for." Falco shrugged, turning to Li-en. "So, do you actually have a crush on all of us?"

"Falco!" Fox exclaimed. "Don't do ask her that."

"What? I just want to know." Falco replied. "So why do you have a crush on all of us?"

Li-en continues to blush, unable to answer and Hana sighed. She spoke to them and point to them each.

"Link, my sister likes you because you're nice, kind, sweet, brave, strong, cute, and you keep fighting no matter what. Marth, she likes you because, you're cute, nice, brave, strong, and she finds you the romantic type. Ike, she likes you because you're stubborn, brave, heroic, and you fight for your friends. Meta Knight, she likes she because you're stubborn, cool, and mysterious. Pit, she likes you because you're around her age and your cute and brave. Lucario, she likes you because you're cool, mysterious, calm, and you think before charging into battle. Fox, she likes you because she thinks you're an awesome fighting and your cute. Falco, she likes she because of your rebellious attitude and because of some odd reason." Hana said, taking a deep breath. "She talks about you guys a lot, but the problem is that she can't decide who she likes the most."

"So, that's it. So, I was wonder if will like go hung out with me." Pit smiled at Li-en. She looks up at him and she nodded shyly.

"Okay, time out." Samus chimed in. "We can't let them stay here. And they're not here for you guys to hit on. We have to bring them back home."

"Samus is right and we still don't know why Bowser attack them and if we could trust these girls." Zelda agreed.

"You are aware we'll still here." Hana stated, dryly.

"Princess Zelda is right." Li-en sighed, getting up from the sofa. "We can't stay long and he must get home. We don't belong here in this world."

Hana and Li-en started to walk to the door and they could hear the Brawlers talking about them.

"Still we can't simple abandon these girls." Lucas whispered. "I trust them."

"I'm not getting a bad vibe from these girls." Ness mumbled.

"Please let them stay." Peach begged to R.O.B. He was the boss of the mansion.

"All right, you two can stay." R.O.B said to them just as they were about to leave. Li-en smiled and ran to hug R.O.B.

"Thank you so much. I promise we won't be a burden." Li-en smiled "Isn't this great, Hana-oneesama?"

"Whatever, just as long you guys doesn't touch me or my sister or else." Hana shrugged. "I guess you got your wish after all."

* * *

_Done and done!_


	2. This is me

**Chapter 2:This is me**

_**Next Morning...**_

It was another day at the Brawlers Mansion. Hana and Li-en slept in the guest room last night. The girls got up early to watch this sun rise and they are now training in the garden. The noise from the garden woke up the Brawlers. Once they got there they saw Li-en practicing her archering and Hana practicing with her sword. The girls stop to see them. Li-en blushes and hid behind Hana, who sighed.

"G-Good morning, everyone." Li-en shuttered.

"Stop it, Onee-sama. Sooner or later you have to face them and I won't be here for you to hide behind." Hana told her, pushing her sister to them. "You wanted to say something to Pit, right? Here's your chance."

Li-en blushes harder and bowed to Pit.

"Um…T-Thank you for saving us yesterday." She whispered. "I'm very grateful to you. If there anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Well, you can tell me and the others more about you." Pit smiled at her.

"Um…O-Okay." Li-en nodded, blushing. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, can you tell us how you became a warrior?" Link questioned

"To be honest both of us used to have a weak body and we we're always sickly. We couldn't do anything at our state, but we still train hard at night so our family won't know." Hana answered.

"You didn't want them to worry about you, huh?" Fox asled, causing Hana to snort.

"They can careless about us. They treat us like slaves. There's no way I'm going back to them."

"But Sister, we have no choice." Li-en reminded, softly. "We don't belong here and we have no where else to go."

"I don't care! Why should I stay with them?! I can never show who I am, I have to pretend I'm something I'm not, and I always have to act like I'm obedient when I'm really I'm a wild girl." Hana said.

"Must be tough, huh?" Marth asked.

"I guess. I wish I can kick their sorry butts." Hana remarked.

"Do you always act so rude?" Falco asked her.

"You're one to talk." Fox mumbled

"Yeah, this is me. This is how I'm supposed to be." Hana nodded, looking up in the sky. "I always have to act like I'm some goodie-two-shoes, but when I have enough of acting like that I sometimes show my real self."

"Me and my sister dream about leaving our family and fly and roam free across the world." Li-en muttered, quietly. "It must be nice, travelling all the time."

"It's not always fun and games you know. It's can be dangerous." Ike warned

"Maybe I _like_ danger." Hana smirked. "This is how I'm am."

"Hey, Onee-sama, sing that song you and I wrote." Li-en smiled at her. Hana nodded and took a deep breath.

_I've always been that kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let it show_

_It's time I let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I suppose to be now_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way I hold it in_

_No me hiding who wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose be now_

_Gonna let it shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece inside I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found you, Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"Do you girls sing a lot?" Ness inquired.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a hobby for us." Hana repiled. "What else do you want to know?"

"How about you tell us what Bowser want from you two?" Samus said.

"We don't know, lady." Hana said. _"_All he said was, '_So you're the rulers of light and darkness'._ Maybe he's after our necklaces. It does have power in them."

"Why would a couple of little girls keep something that dangerous?" Snake asked, walking over to them. "Maybe you two should give us these things."

Snake grab the necklace on Hana's neck and was about to take it off until she glares at him.

"Hey, hands off!" she ylled, grabbing Snake's arm and flipping him across the garden.

"That wasn't a smart idea." Sonic commented.

"Princess Zelda, you know about magic, correct?" Lucario inquired. "Can't you use some of your magic to check if the necklaces are dangerous or not?"

"Hey!" Hana shouted. "The necklaces stay on our necks you got that!?"

"Sister, please calm down." Li-en pleaded, holding her back.

"Stay out of this! Just because you like them doesn't mean I'll be nice to them." Hana snapped. "Listen, I don't care if you guys are some hotshot warriors, I'll kick your butts any day!"

"You actually think you can beat me?" Ike asked, looking at her face.

"Yeah, I'll show right now! Come at me!" Hana decarled.

"No way, I'm not fighting a child." Ike shook his head at her. "But I have to admit you got guts standing up to me like that."

"Hmph. Fine, have it your way." She mumbled, walking inside the mansion.

"I'm sorry about her behavior. I apologize on her behalf." Li-en apologized, bowing to them before chasing after her sister. "Onee-sama, wait for me!"

"Wow, what a hothead." Ike remarked, referring to Hana.

"Just your type." Link laughed.

"Li-en sure follows her sister often." Red chimed in. "Probably because they're so close."

"I feel bad for them." Peach joined in. "I'll make some nice, hot tea for them later."

"I need all of you to keep a eye on those girls, especially the hothead one." R.O.B ordered. "I don't want my mansion to be wreck by those girls."

"Yes, Sir." they nodded.

The Brawlers went inside of the mansion and saw Li-en sitting on the sofa all by herself reading something.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Samus asked her.

"She's in the kitchen making something." Li-en answered. "Um…Please don't mind what she says. She always been like this, but she has a kind side to her."

"In what universe?" Snake said, rubbing his back. "I ought teach that brat a lesson."

"Don't call her a brat!" Li-en snapped at him, causing everyone to be shocked. "She's a kind person with a strong heart! I won't forgive anyone who insults her!"

Tears ran down her face and she ran up to the rooms upstairs. Hana came back in after she heard the ruckus and she glares at the Brawlers.

"What did you do!?" she demanded.

"It was Snake's fault." everyone said, pointing at him. Hana walked over to them and she grabs Snake and slap him across the face.

"You got off easy. Usual the punishment for making my sister cry is a lot worse, but because you are a Brawler here, I'll let you off the hook." Hana warned, walking away from them. "Be kind to her or else."

Just then, they heard a crash upstairs. Hana's eyes widen knowing what it was and ran upstairs as the others follow her. Once up there, she saw Li-en laying on the floor, breathing heavy and a vase that was in the hallway next to her was broken. It must have fallen off when Li-en collapsed.

"Imuto-sama!" Hana yelled, running over to Li-en and checking her forehead. It was hot. "She has a fever."

"Let me see her." Zelda said, walking over to her. She places her hand on Li-en's forehead and checks her temperature. "Lucario, carry her back to her room. Peach, go find a wet towel."

"No way." Hana objected. "No one is supposed to be touching her. It's just another fever."

"Another?" Meta Knight inquired. "You mean this happened before?"

"Yes. Me and my sister are still sickly and often get sick." Hana answered.

Lucario walked over and pick Li-en up in his arms.

"If you want us to help her, you better stop acting like this." he scolded. "Why are you so protective of her?"

"My sister is the weakest out of us and she gets sick more often then I do." Hana repiled, sternly. "It's my job to protect her from anything or anyone."

"We can help take care of her. Stop acting like you're alone in this because you're not." Lucario repiled, going into the Li-en's room.

"Shut up." Hana mumbled. "You don't understands my sister or her feelings, so stop acting so smug."

_**A few hours later…**_

Li-en's eyes flutter open and she felt something holding her hand. Her eyes land on Lucario and she blushes after realizing she was holding his palm. She jumps up out of her bed, but then she felt dizzy and begin to fall forwards to the floor, but Lucario caught her.

"Lucario, what happen and why are you holding my hand?" Li-en asked, blushing at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. Don't you remember what happened? You fainted in the hall and you got a fever." He answered, calmly. "I carry you after you collapsed."

"Oh, thank you. Um…Where is my sister?" she asked, looking around the room.

"She's downstairs cooking you something for when you wake up. Why do your sister act the way she does?"

"She has a hard time trusting people." Li-en responded, laying back down on the bed.

"A wise policy." Lucario nodded. "You can never be too careful on who you trust. May I ask you something else? Why do you like me?"

"Huh?" Li-en inquired, blushing again and sitting up on her bed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. Your sister says so. I'm a Pokémon and you're a human, why would someone like you will love me?" Lucario asked, lifting her chin.

"Why not? No one says it's a crime to be in love with a Pokémon and it's just who I am. I think you're really cool and mysterious and wise. I don't know why I like you I just do." Li-en smiled, happily. "It's okay if you don't like me back. I understand if you-…"

"I never say that I don't like you." Lucario interrupted her, gently. "I do like you, even if I don't know she very long and you just got here. I don't know why myself, but I do."

Li-en blushes and she smiled at him. Lucario lean his forehead on her's and their faces was close.

"You'll catch my fever." Li-en warned, softly.

"No, I won't. I'm a Pokémon, remember?" Lucario smiled at her a little. He got up and was about to go until Li-en stop him.

"Don't go. Please stay with me a little longer and hold my hand." Li-en pleaded, laying down again.

Lucario sighed. "All right."

Li-en smiled at the Aura Pokémon. She slowly closes her eyes and fell asleep. Outside the room Hana lean against the wall. She heard the whole thing and she smiled a little.

"_Things are getting interesting."_

* * *

_Okay, I'm done. Bye Bye!_


	3. Poetry and Story

Please listen to the song when you get to the lyrics. You can find this song on iCarly in iSongs. The song is called "Dream". Oh, and thank you for thise who revuew my story.

**Chapter 3:Poetry and Story**

_**Next Morning...**_

The next day was bright and sunny. Li-en's eyes open as the sunrays hit her eyes. She saw Pikachu in front of her face and he was sitting on the center of the bed. Pikachu smiled at her and he lick her face. Li-en laughed and picks Pikachu up. She looked around the room to see Lucario wasn't in here. He must have left yesterday night when Li-en fell asleep. She put Pikachu on the bed and looked at the hand Lucario was holding on yesterday night. It was warm and Li-en put her hand close to her heart and blushes happily.

"_I love you, Lucario, but do I love you the most or I'm still choosing who I love?" _Li-en thought to herself.

Pikachu look at her curiously. He didn't really understand what's going on in her head, but he could sense something is bothering her. He decided to cheer her up, so he did a cute, little roll in front of her. Li-en laughed and pets his head.

"Thank you, little one." She said. "Do you know what's bothering me?"

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu repiled for a yes. "Pika pi pika chu."

"You're very nice to say that, but I don't really know who I love."

"Pika pi?"

"My sister? Onee-sama doesn't really love anyone. She's respect the Brawlers and stuff, but I think that's all. But between you and me, I think my sister like Ike."

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu giggled, just as Kirby came in the room with a tray of soup.

"Pikachu, I told to watch her, not play with her. She needs her rest." Kirby scolded, placing the tray on the nightstand. "Here you go, Miss Li-en, try this soup. I made it myself."

Kirby grad a spoon full of soup and blow it for Li-en, so won't be too hot for her, and put it in her mouth. Li-en smiled at Kirby after she was done tasting the soup.

"It's yummy, Kirby." Li-en smiled, patting his head. "You're a great cook."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." Kirby smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better now. I can get up now and I want to find my sister." Li-en repiled, getting up from the bed and running out the room.

"Wait, you shouldn't get up yet!" Kirby called after her, but she was already gone to the living room. "Such a troublesome girl sometimes. Come on, Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped down from the bed and follow Kirby out of the room to the living room.

_**Living Room...**_

"Onee-sama, where are you?" Li-en called, walking to the living room of the mansion. Her eyes set upon the Brawlers who were staring at her. She blushes and hid behind the corner of the doorway. Hana came out of the kitchen wearing a apron and Li-en ran to her sister and hide behind her.

"I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing up in bed? I told you not to get up until you completely recovered. Hey, are you even listening to me?" Hana asked, looking at her sister face. Li-en wasn't listening at her sister, but instead she was looking at Lucario, who was at the corner on the room, leaning against the wall with his eyes close.

Hana looked at him and then her sister, then at Lucario and then at her sister again. She sighed.

"A good women will say something by now." Hana told Li-en. "Geez, how long will you completely ignored your boyfriends? You got to talk to them sooner or later."

"There you are!" Kirby exclaimed as he and Pikachu enter the room. "I told you to wait."

"S-Sorry." Li-en mumbled, quietly. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, she speaks now." Marth laughed softly, walking over to Li-en and extended a hand to her. "Hana, we can take care of your sister. You can go back into the kitchen."

"Fine, but if you do anything I'll know. I'm like a ninja." Hana huffed, walking away from her sister to the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite you or anything." Marth told her. "It's just a hand."

Li-en hesitated and grabs Marth's hand. He walked her to the sofa and let her sit down. Li-en remains silent for a while until she notices a book on the table in the living room. She picks it up and looked at it. It was a poetry book and it was one of her favorite.

"I-Is this yours, Marth?" Li-en asked him.

"Yeah, you like poetry, too?" he smiled at her.

"Um…Yes. Just the ones that talks about feelings and love." Li-en smiled at him.

"Those are my favorites." Marth grinned. "You're really cute when you're smiling."

Li-en blushes harder and nodded her head in a sign of thankfulness. Her eyes still drift to Lucario who was looking at her with his ruby eyes. She smiled at him and waved. She turned her attention back to Marth.

"What's your favorite poem?" he asked her.

"Well, there is this one poem, but I think it's more of a message." Li-en repiled just as Hana came back in the room with a cup of tea. "The poem is from a story."

"Is it the story with the two girls?" Hana asked, giving the tea to her.

"Yeah."

"I love stories." Ness chimed in. "How does it go?"

"The story goes like this; Once upon a time, in a small village, there live a two twin sisters. They were both powerful and nothing could get in their way. The oldest twin has the power of darkness, but she uses her powers for good. The youngest has the power of light. They were twins, but they were different from one another, like two sides of the same coin. They were soon worships as gods. The youngest twin was in love with warriors that she admires, in the end she chose one. The oldest twin was a stubborn, but she fell in love with one of the warriors." Li-en smiled, looking at Hana.

"They always vowed to love each other and promised never to let anything get in the way of their love. They loved each other so much they die together. They were always by each other side and fight by them. One day the boys purpose to the girls for marriage and they said yes. Then something happens one night. The youngest twin had a dream telling her that her and her sister was an ancestor of the former guardians of the light and shadow world. Once the youngest told her sister, they ran away from home after someone try to kill them and breaking their promise to their love ones. The boys were furious at the girls for leaving them, so they curse the girls for every girl after them will live without love once they found them in a cave." Hana said, sadly.

"But the girls only smiled and pour they're last power into a necklace of the sign Yin and Yang. Yin represents darkness and Yang represents light. They gave it to their loves ones saying they will continue to rule the world of the light and shadow, but also watch over them. They're souls transform into the guardians and ascend to the heavens. The cave where the girls took off is where the boys marked the story for others to know in the future. The boys kept the necklaces and die after being killed in that same cave." Li-en continued to tell them.

"Someone found the necklaces and kept hold of them. Many try to unleash the powers within them, but they all have failed. It was told that only when the necklaces are in the rightful hands of the true owners they will work. And according to legends that others have made up, that reincarnations of the girls will be born when evil strikes again. Different tales of the story has been made up until today. The Elder in our village gave us the necklaces and told us the story." Hana finished at last.

"So, even though they tried to hurt them…They still loved them!" Peach squealed with twinkling eyes.

"I think I heard a tale very similar to the one you told us." Zelda commented. "What happen to the cave?"

"It's guarded by a powerful force. A message tells how to enter it." Hana sighed, resting her chin on her palm.

"Is that poem you told us earlier?" Marth asked.

"Yes. The poem goes like this;_ To enter the cave you have to feel love, and have a mind of the couple above. You shut your eyes and think of someone. Say you love them and all in done. Of course, they must be by your side, or your attempt will be denied. If you cannot love at all, to think of friendship is your only call. But friendship must be proven to the wall. Or to stay outside will be all."_ Li-en recited.

Everyone stood in astonishment for a long time.

"Wow, is there by any chance you two might be the goddesses of light and shadow?" Link asked them.

"Don't be stupid. That story is only a legend." Hana snorted, walking back to the kitchen. She stops when she came to the door. "And there's a difference between me and that older twin in the story. Is there one thing I'm sure of is that I'm never going to fall in love with anyone."

She went into the kitchen after that. Li-en sighed and thought about what she said about herself.

"Well, I'm sure if me and you go to that cave I'm sure we'll get in." Marth smiled at Li-en, giving her a wink and grab her hand in his, causing Li-en to blush.

"What else do you like other than poetry?" he asked her.

"Well, I like songs that talk about love." Li-en smiled, reaching into the pockets in her clothes. She pulls out a piece of paper. She gave it to Marth and he smiled at her after he finishes reading it.

"Do you want me to sing this for you?" he asked.

"You don't have too." Li-en said, quickly.

"It's okay." He assured. "All I need is a guitar to play with."

At the sound of that, Hana came back in carrying a wooden guitar. She tosses it to Marth and sat down next to Ike. Everyone made a questionable and confused look, but she ignored it as Marth started to sing.

_It all started out so innocently_

_You were just another pretty face that I loved to see_

_Then somewhere down the line_

_I got this feeling deep inside_

_That won't stop talking to me_

_Yeah…_

_Won't stop talking to me_

_But lately _

_I started to dream_

_About you and me_

_And it would be_

_If I hold you close to me_

_Like it's suppose to be_

_Then I get this ringing in my ear_

_And brings me right back to reality_

_Oh, reality, yeah_

_Would you bet your eyes and smile to kiss me_

_Like it was in style_

_Tell me you feel the same_

_Yeah…_

_Would you be surprised if_

_I get comfortable and aloud to spend my heart to you_

_Yeah…_

_What should I do_

_I'm fallin' in love with you_

_Lately_

_I started to dream_

_About you and me_

_And how it would be_

_To hold you close to me_

_Like it's suppose to be_

_But then I get this ringing in my ear_

_And it brings me right back to reality_

_Whoa…_

_Reality_

_Yeah…_

_Help me_

_I think I'm fallin'_

_In love with you_

_Help me_

_I think I'm fallin'_

_Yeah…_

_In love with you_

_Yeah…Yeah…Yeah_

_In love with-a you_

_Yeah…Yeah…Yeah_

_Love_

_With_

_You_

_Yeah…_

Marth lean in and kiss Li-en on the forehead. He smiled at her and she blush at him. The others clapped when Marth was done. Hana, however, was going to pound Marth for kissing her sister, but Ike hold her back.

"You have a great voice Marth." Li-en smiled.

"Thanks, you write this song, right?" he smiled BACK. "It's great and you also have a good voice."

"Okay, lover boy, lay off." Hana said, getting out of Ike's grasp. "If you don't I'll punch you into your next life."

"Onee-sama! Don't be so rude." Li-en scolded. She looked at Lucario who was still staring at her. Li-en felt a little guilty for letting Marth kissed her after what happened last night. That reminded her that she never got to say thank you to him for taking care of her. She looked at her hand again and it was still feels warm from yesterday. Li-en blushes harder and walk over to Lucario and she bow down to him.

"Um…L-Lucario…Um…Thank you for looking after me last night." Li-en shuttered. "I'm grateful for you."

Lucario smiled at her and ruffled her hair. He bend down to her ear and whispered to her.

"It's fine. I hope you didn't forget my feelings for you." He whispered, causing her Li-en to blush more.

"I didn't forget." Li-en replied.

Lucario smiled at her and walked away from her. The others eyes follow him as he left the room. Li-en put her hand by her ear. And foe some reason her heart feels weird. Like it's hurting.

"_I don't regret that Marth kiss me and what I say to Lucario last night, so why does my heart hurt so much?" _Li-en thought to herself. "_Is in because I feel like I'm cheating on them with the other one_?"

Li-en turned to see her sister right in her face. She was frowning at her.

"What was that about?" Hana asked. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

Hana gave her a look, but she decided to leave her alone. She ran out of the room to find Lucario. He was still walking down in the hall. He stops when he heard Hana coming.

"What do you want?" he asked her. Hana was still panting and after she finish catching her breath, she punch Lucario's arm.

"Ow…What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"All that mute mystery-man mojo and you can't even think for a minute before doing that in front of everyone!" Hana shouted.

"I apologize." Lucario bowed and walking away from her. She shook her head and went back to the living room and she saw Li-en wearing Marth's tiara. He was smiling at her.

"Is it really okay if I can have this?" Li-en asked.

"Sure thing." Marth smiled, patting her head. Li-en smiled happily and gave Marth a quick hug.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Hana snorted. "All this mushy things that's going around is making me sick."

"You and me both." Ike agreed, walking next to her. "These kind of thing really isn't my stuff."

They smiled at each other, but Hana suddenly realize what she was doing and made a huff. Ike smirked at her and kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hana asked, blushing.

"Nothing. You look cute when you're acting so tough." Ike grinned, walking away.

Hana put her hand on her cheek and she smiled to herself. She shakes her head after she realizes what just happened.

"_What the heck was going on with me?! My stomach feels like butterflies are in them and why is my heart racing?!"_ Hana thought, not noticing that everyone was staring at her. "What!?"

"Nothing." Li-en giggled.

* * *

_Well, my sister is going to kill me, but what can you do? Bye Bye!_


	4. Feelings

**Chapter 4:Feelings**

_**Hana's POV...**_

It was another day at the Brawlers Mansion. It been a total of like three days since my sister and me was magically sent here for an unknown reason. I have to admit the place isn't half bad. I'm writing in my diary with Pikachu in my lap in the garden while my sister is flying with Fox's Arwing with Falco's Arwing next to it and the other Brawlers was also in the garden. It seems that my sister was manage to get almost all of the guys she likes affections without her knowing it herself. Right now she got Link, Lucario, Marth, Pit, Fox, Falco. All she needs is Ike and Meta Knight. But it seems like she trying to lay off Ike for me. She has this idea that Ike like me and I like Ike. But I have to admit he is cool and stuff. I don't know what to do.

Anyway, it also seems that my sister and me is getting use to living here. I know we have to leave soon, but for now I let my sister have some fun. She's still too shy to actually tell the guys how she feels about them, but it seems that something is bothering her. I think I know why. I close my diary as I saw my sister getting out of Fox's Arwing and is bowing thank you for the ride. Falco ruffle her hair and say it was OK. My Imuto-sama blushes and ran back in the house to get some water. She wave at me and I wave back. I never seen my sister so happy before, but I guess it's natural.

_**End of POV...**_

Pikachu looked at Hana's face. She was smiling when Li-en pass her up. Pikachu can sense Hana was happy for her sister.

"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. "Pikachu pika?

"Yeah, I suppose. But I don't like my sister getting into boys. Especially, when they're not real, well at least where we came from." Hana said, rubbing his head.

"Pika pi pikachu." Pikachu nodded. Pikachu pi?"

"Me and my sister are close. My sister is an important person to me and I don't her to get hurt." Hana answered him.

Ike was watching the conversation from the wall he was leaning on. He impressed him that she could understand what Pikachu was saying. He walks over to her and sat down. She didn't say anything, but look at him.

"You can actually understand what Pikachu is saying. That's amazing." Ike praised. "Can you talk like a Pokémon?

"Not really. I can talk to Pokémon by sensing how they feel and my sister can do it, too. It's kind of like using telepathy." She explained.

"Really? What did he say to you?" Ike asked.

"He ask me why is me and my sister so close."

"I've been thinking for a while. Why are you always protecting your sister from everything? I'm sure she can take care of herself." Ike said.

"That's where you're wrong. Like I said before, my sister is weaker than I am. Not only that her heart is fragile. When I was born I met my injured sister and I wanted to care for her. She is my important to me and I don't want her to get hurt by anything or anyone. When we was small I use to pat her head until she was asleep and always tell her that I'll be with her forever." Hana told him, softly. "I can still feel my sister is in pain."

"How do you know? She looks happy." Ike inquired her.

"Like I said before I can sense how everything feels. I can feel how the Pokémon feels, the plants, and everyone around me at this moment. My sister is always trying to put on a happy face in front of me. She trying to prove that she can be strong at heart and trying to let me see she isn't sad." Hana repiled. "If you want to try and sense how I feel in my heart."

"I don't think I can."

"That's fine. You're great just the way you are." Hana smiled, blushing.

"Is it hard to sense how people feel?"

"Not really, it's something I could do every since I was a little girl."

"Onee-sama! I need to talk to you!

Ike and Hana turned to see Li-en running up to them. She stop when she saw Hana and Ike sitting together and she giggled.

"Am I interrupting something?' she chuckled.

"No!" Hana and Ike rejected in union.

"Okay, Onee-sama I have a little problem about my feelings." Li-en stated, sitting down next to Ike.

"For the thousands time, I'm not interested in your love life." Hana sighed.

"How about you tell me instead?" Ike asked, holding up her Li-en hands.

She blushes and told him what is bothering her. Li-en right now was having a problem on which she likes the most. She was supposed to like only one, but she has feelings for the others Brawlers.

"I see. You suppose to like only one person, but my friends are in your mind." Ike smiled, looking up in the sky. "Am I causing you trouble, too?"

"Um…A little. I know it's wrong to like more than one person." Li-en whispered.

"Tell me, what do you think of me and my friends?" Ike asked her. "The real me and my friends."

"The real you? Well, when I first saw you and the others I thought you guys was cool and stuff, but then…" Li-en cut off quietly, blushing.

"So, are you saying you didn't started to really like us until you got to know us?" Ike questioned, looking at her.

"I-I don't know." Li-en mumbled.

"I wonder if liking someone becomes love. When liking someone close to you becomes truly loving someone. Liking someone as a friend, liking someone you admire. There are sort of kinds of liking someone, but there is a boundary of liking someone and loving someone. Look I'm not good with this kind of stuff, but you are still young and you don't everything. We humans don't understands everything, especially ourselves. So it's okay to feel this way." Ike smiled at her.

Li-en blushes and her eyes widen in amazement. What Ike said was true. Li-en was still young and she has lots to learn. Hana smiled at Ike and he smiled at both of them. Li-en came forth and kisses Ike on the forehead, catching the other Brawlers' attention. She backs away and smiled at him.

"Thank you. I do have lots to learn when it comes to love and everything else." Li-en nodded. "Do you have anyone you love?"

"No, not really. But there is a girl I like right now, but because of circumstances I can't tell her how I feel. But until I can tell her how I feel, I'll watch over her and protect her, and get to know her even more." Ike whispered to her so the others won't hear, but Hana can.

"Can you give me a hint?" Li-en asked.

"Well, she's much younger then me." Ike winked, ruffling her hair. "And she's quite stubborn."

"Oh, okay." Li-en smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone what you said."

"Good, if you do, I'll be mad. I think Marth is rubbing off on me." Ike grinned.

"Okay." Li-en laughed, running to pick flowers.

"She sure acts like a child for a 13 years old girl." Ike remarked to Hana.

"My sister tries hard to have fun like a kid. She was sensitive feelings after all. She try to have fun as much as she can until it's over and I never seen her so happy. I guess it was to be expected. She was always crying when we were back in our world. I think she wishes to stay here with all of the Brawlers. Her feelings for you and the others is the only keeping her here from returning back to our world." Hana muttered, putting her head in her knees.

"And you? What do you want?" Ike asked her.

"I just want to be free." she answered.

"If you want do be free why don't you stop listening to your family and started doing what you want to do?" Ike inquired, watching a bird fly in the sky. "I feel sorry for you and your sister. You're like a bird trap in cage, when you should be flying free."

"You're the first to care, thank you." Hana smiled. "But even if I escape from the cage my family will likely find me and my sister and lock us up again."

"If you believe in yourself, you can do it." Ike told her, wisely. "Even a caged bird was smart enough, it will be able figure a way to open its cage with its beck...Because the thought of flying and breaking free...Was too hard to resist."

"Don't get so sentimental on me, Mr. Swordsman." Hana smiled, getting up and walking away to Meta Knight with a hint of blush on her face..

"_Who knows? Maybe I will get to tell the girl I like how I feel as long I keep bonding with her." _Ike thought, smiling to himself as he watches Li-en pick flowers. She picks up a daffodil and she ran to Meta Knight and her sister. They were talking about a sparring match until Li-en came and gave Meta Knight.

"Thanks, but flowers really aren't my thing." He said.

"It's OK. That flower is the sign of unrequited love and respect. I figure I'll give it to you." Li-en smiled, blushing. She wave good-bye and went away.

"Are you in love with my sister?" Hana asked him.

"Sort of, but I think it won't work out." Meta Knight repiled, walking away. "And you about Ike. You love him, right?"

"W-What!? No! Why would I like him!?" Hana shouted in embarrassment, running back into the mansion. Meta Knight smirked under his mask and takes that answer as a yes.

_**Later that night…**_

It was midnight and everyone was asleep, except for Ike who was walking on the roof. He often comes out here to think and he always meets Lucario here, too. He says it's easier to sleep. The cold air blew though his dark, blue air. The night was always quite and peaceful. Then he heard someone singing. It came from the side of mansion where Hana and Li-en's room was. He walks over to the side and saw Hana sitting with Li-en writing in her dairy and singing a song.

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw a boy_

_And I wondered if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away…_

_Dear diary_

_I can't get him off my mind_

_And it scares me_

_Cause I've never felt this way_

_No one in this world_

_Knows me better then you do_

_So diary I'll confine to you_

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw that boy_

_As he walked by I thought he smiled at me_

_And I wondered_

_Does he know what's in my heart_

_I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe_

_Should I tell him how I feel_

_Or would that scare him away_

_Diary, tell me what to do_

_Please tell me what to say_

_Dear dairy_

_One touch of his hand_

_Now I can't wait to see that boy again_

_He smiled_

_And I thought my heart could fly_

_Diary, do you think that we'll be more then friends_

_I've got this feeling we'll be so much more than friends…_

"Admit it, Onee-sama, you're in love with him." Li-en giggled.

"I guess. But…We can't be together." Hana shook her head, sadly. "You and the one you chose you love the most can't be together as well. We don't belong here."

"I know, but I want to stay. I want to be with Link and the others." Li-en whispered with sad eyes. "I just wanted to be with them."

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay here. Who knows what might happen to us?" Hana questioned, going back to the window that lends to her room. "Don't get to close to them."

"Okay." Li-en nodded, following her sister back into the room and shutting the window.

Ike felt sorry about them. They wanted to stay here, but they don't belong here. He sighed and turned to leave, but he came face-to-face with the other Brawlers.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"I can ask you the same thing." Marth countered.

"We heard a lovely singing and we decided to check it out." Peach answered.

"How much you were here?" Ike asked.

"Long enough to hear the girls chat." Samus repiled. "Must be hard for them about going back when we find a way to bring them home."

"I wish we could do something." Pit mumbled.

"There's nothing we can do, but make sure their stay here is enjoyable." Zelda told them. "Let's go back inside."

The others nodded and went back inside. Link could have sworn we saw something glowing in the trees as they went in. It looks like a pair of red eyes, but Link blew it off, thinking he was seeing things. He was wrong...Something was there.

"So, this is where they've been hiding." It chuckled, evily. "Soon the powers of light and darkness will be mine!"

* * *

_Well, I wonder who was hiding in there. Bye Bye!_


	5. Dream

**Chapter 5:Dreams**

_**Nighttime…**_

_**Li-en's POV/ Dream…**_

_Blood. I can see blood everywhere. Dead bodies of Link and the others are on the ground. Something or someone killed them. I have to run. I have to get out of here, but…I couldn't. My whole body was frozen in fear. It happened before with my sister when I saw her blood for the first time. I have a phobia to blood. I will always freeze up after seeing someone close to me blood. Everything happened so fast. It started like a normal day, but then dark clouds started to form above me and it started rain. Next thing I knew it I heard an evil laugh. A gust a wind pass by me, making me close my eyes and suddenly I saw my friends bodies on the ground. Blood was everywhere and my sister was nowhere to be seen. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop this for happening I saw red eyes in front of me. Just then I felt a blade in my back. My eyes widen as I fell to the ground and landed in my own pool of blood. I saw who attack me. It was my sister Hana. _

_I gasped and I could feel betrayal in my heart. But…I saw her face. Her eyes were emotionless, but she was crying. She brought up her sword and prepares to finish me off, but at the same time it looks like she was trying to stop herself. I knew then it wasn't my real sister. She was being control by someone. I screamed in pain when my sister could no longer hold herself back and she stabs her sword through my body. The last thing I heard was the cry of my sister when she finally was out of the control of that person and the laugh of the person who was in front of me._

_**End of POV/Dream…**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! STOP IT!!" Li-en screamed in her sleep. "LET GO OF ME!! ONEE-SAMA!"

"Imuto-sama, calm down! I'm right here! Wake up! You have to wake up!" Hana yelled at her, holding down her arms. Li-en was turning around in the bed. Sweat was pouring down her face and tears falling down as well. It was another nightmare. The noise from the room woke up everyone from the mansion and everyone came bragging in the room wearing their nightclothes.

"What the heck is going on?!" Falco ASKED, annoyed. "It's 2:00 p.m at night!"

"Shut it, birdbrain!" Hana yelled at him. "My sister is having a nightmare!"

"She looks like she's in pain." Zelda muttered, walking over to them. "Maybe I can use my magic to calm her down."

"No way!" Hana yelled. "If you do that my sister necklace will put up some kind of barrier and protect her from you. She'll think you're an enemy. I'm the only one who can calm her down. My necklace and her necklace make a pair. It won't harm me because my necklace is protecting me from it."

"Then what do you suppose we should do!?" Samus yelled at her. "It looks like she going to die from this thing."

"I have no choice." Hana repiled, calmly.

She brought up her hand and slap Li-en wake. Li-en jump up in bed and she started to breathe heavy. She wrapped her arms around herself and begins to cry quietly. Sweat drip down her face along with her tears. Hana started to rub her back soothing her a little. The Brawlers watch this sad moment for a while until Li-en looked pass her sister and saw them.

"W-What's going on? Why are all of you here?" Li-en asked, still crying.

"We heard a scream and we rush in here." Ike answered,

"Are you okay?" Marth asked, worriedly.

Li-en ignored him and wrapped her arms tighter around her. Hana study her sister's face. It was pale and it looked hot. Her eyes was refusing to meet her's.

"Peach, can you get me a wet towel and make some tea for my sister?" Hana asked her.

"Of course. Kirby, let's make soup for her as well." Peach said, walking out of the room.

"Okay." Kirby nodded, looking back at Li-en before going out of the room.

"Sister, please tell me what's wrong. What were you dreaming about?" Hana questionedher.

**No Respond**

"I see…You don't want to talk about it just yet, huh?" Hana asked, smiling sadly. "Um…Link, can you comfort my sister for a little bit? I need to get something."

"Uh…Sure." Link nodded, sitting next to Li-en and rubbing her back. Hana walked out of the room and close the door behind her. She slumps against the wall and place her hand on her forehead, sinking down to the floor.

" _muto-sama, what's wrong with you? I'm you sister and I want to help you, but if you won't tell me then…Am I helpless to you? We used to tell each other everything, but now…When I try to speak to you, you didn't look at me in the eye. Something bothering you and I'm going to find out one way or the another." _Hana thought to herself.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it." A voice told her, interrupting Hana's thoughts.

She looked up to see Peach standing there with a smile of her face. She sat down next down to Hana and put her arm around Hana pulling her close to her. She blushes in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked.

"Um…You're embracing me…It's kind of embarrassing." Hana flushed.

"Why are you so shy? We're friends after all." Peach smiled at her.

"Okay. Why aren't you with Kirby in the kitchen?" Hana asked her.

"I come up here to tell you that the soup and tea is almost done, but I saw you sitting her all alone. Are you worried about your sister?" Peach inquired Hana.

"Not just that. I feel I can't do anything in her currant state, but I guess I shouldn't be surprise. She had these nightmares before and it always terrified her." She repiled, softly.

"You shouldn't think like that. I think you can help a person by just being there for them. It's natural for a person to have nightmares about what they fear most for a human." Peach assured her, smiling. "Besides, you say it yourself. You're the only person who can help your sister. You're the only person in the world who understands her thoughts and feelings and I think Li-en can understands your thoughts and feelings as well."

"I don't get it Princess Peach." Hana remarked, quietly.

"Get what?"

"How can you keep on smiling when things are wrong right now? Why are you smiling at me when you have nothing do with me?'

"It's because I want you to smile too." Peach smiled, gently. "Why do you think Li-en is always smiling in front of you? It's not because she's trying to brave or anything, it's because she wants you to smile, too. Your bond with your sister is so nice. Give it some time for her to calm down. If you said this happened before then Li-en she revert back to normal in no time. She loves you very much and I'm sure she doesn't want you to be sad."

Peach smiled at her and pats her head before going back to the kitchen. She left Hana thinking about what she said and she let out a small smile on her face. Hana went back into the room and sat next to Li-en. She wasn't crying anymore and her hands were down at her sides. She was looking down at the sheets and she looked deep in thought. Her face still has a sadness on them. Pikachu jump on her bed and started to talk to her in a sad tone.

"Pika Pikachu pi." Pikachu begged her. Li-en didn't respond to him, but kept looking at her sheets. Pikachu sighed and started to do something that caught her attention. He grabs his face and started to make funny faces with it. He did a handstand and a flip landing in Li-en's lap. He looked at her sadly.

"Pika pi." Pikachu smiled, sadly.

Li-en let a small smile appeared on her face and Pikachu smiled in joy. He was trying to make her laugh from the start. Li-en pets his head and hug him.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a burden to you." She apologized, looking at the Brawlers.

"Don't worry about it." Ness assured, walking over to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everyone has nightmares once and a while right, Lucas?"

"R-Right, so no need to worry." Lucas nodded, shyly.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Hana asked her again.

"I guess. I was the same dream. The one with the dark clouds appearing out of nowhere, but this time I saw more things. I saw blood, dead bodies of Link and the others, and…I saw you. In my dream you're the one who kill me while something or someone killed the others." Li-en explained, putting her hands on her head. "It doesn't seem like a dream, but more like a vision that's going to happen."

"What?!" Diddy shrieked, running around the room. "We're going to die!?"

"Calm down, Diddy." Fox told him, grabbing him by his shirt and making him stop.

"Who was the one who killed us in your dream?" Link questioned her.

"I don't know, but I know he has eyes burning with lust for power and he was the one who took control of my sister and made her kill me. I'm sorry, that's all I could remember."

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Pit smiled at her. "Don't stress yourself trying to remember."

"Okay. I'm very sorry if I woke all of you up." Li-en apologized again.

"It's fine." Nana sMILED. "I wanted Popo to wake up. He was snoring too loud again."

"I do not snore Nana." Popo resorted.

"Are you going too be okay for the rest of the night?" Lucario asked her from the wall his leaning on.

"Not if she goes to sleep before drinking some nice, hot tea and eat some soup." Peach staed, walking into the room with Kirby carrying a tray with tea and soup on it.

She walked over to the nightstand and places the tray on it. For the rest of the night the Brawlers watch Li-en ate her soup and drank her tea. After that Link play his ocarina for her while Hana pat her head until she fell asleep. The Brawlers left after that and say good night to Hana. She thanks them for helping her with Li-en. Hana also thanks Peach for the advice she gave her and told her thank she was right. All she needed to do is be there for her sister and stick with her. The Brawlers didn't understand what was going on, but they knew if it had to do with Peach then everything was okay. Unknown someone was watching this in the shadows.

_**Next Day…**_

The next day Li-en was feeling much better. But she couldn't help, but feel something was watching her last night other then her sister. However, she blow it off. Pit took her flying that morning. He was carrying her bridal style while he flies. They were talking and having fun. Hana was watching a fighting match between Ike and Marth. She was blushing as she watches Ike. The match was a tie and the two swordsmen shook hands in respect. Li-en came back down with Pit and praises them both. Li-en smiled and came up to her sister.

"I saw the way you looked at Ike when he was fighting." She giggled. "You really do like him don't you?"

"Shut up!" Hana laughed.

Li-en stick out a playful tongue and laugh along with her sister, but she still felt like some one was watching her. She didn't know she was right. On a tree a figure stood watching the two girls.

"Soon, I'll be the one who will be laughing at the end." The King of Evil chuckled. "Beware holders of light and darkness that vision you won't be a dream for long. I will make it into reality."

Lucario could sense someone was near. He looks towards the trees, but he didn't see anything. But he knew something was there. Something evil. He decided to keep it a secret until further notice.

"Lucario, do you want one?" Li-en asked him. Lucario saw Li-en in front of him holding a chocolate bar in her hand. "What's wrong? I've been standing here for a while and you didn't notice me."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking that someone was watching us." He repiled.

"You too? I got this feeling someone was watching me last night as well. I'm getting scare." Li-en whispered, looking down at the floor. Lucario smiled at her and pat her head.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Lucario comforted her. Li-en smiled at him and gave him a piece of chocolate.

"Taste it." Li-en smiled, watching Lucario sniff it and ate it. He smiled at her. "Lucario, do you think we should tell the others about someone been watching us? I told my sister and she also notice it."

"No, let's keep a eye on this for a little longer." Lucario told her, sternly.

"But why? I think who ever is watching us is the person in my dream." Li-en asked.

"Li-en, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. We don't know what we're dealing with and it could endanger both you and your sister. You have to promise me and make sure Hana don't tell anyone either." Lucario said, grabbing her shoulders. "Promise me."

"Okay, but if this person is really from my dream we have to tell the others." Li-en nodded.

"Very well. And Meta Knight won't tell anyone either, right?" Lucario inquired, looking up in the tree. Meta Knight jump down from the tree to the ground and look at Li-en and Lucario.

"And just when I was starting to enjoy the peace and quite around here. Now I have to be on my guard." Meta Knight sighed.

"Same old bats." Hana smiarked, walking up to them. "Okay, now only the four of us must know about this. We have to prevent this dream coming to real life."

"Right!" they exclaimed.

"_But who was the person I was in my dream anyway? Can it be the same person who sent me and my sister here in the first place?"_ Li-en thought to herself. _"No matter, I can't let_ _this dream come true."_

* * *

_I'm done. My sister is going to kill me._


	6. Attack and Power

**Chapter 6:Attack and Power**

_**Next Day…**_

It was another day at the mansion. Today was holding a training session in the garden for the others so they can sharpen their fighting skills. Hana and Li-en also join in and believe it or not they were good. Hana was match against Meta Knight and Li-en was against Pit. Pit hesitated to fight a girl, but Li-en didn't hold back. After the others finish with their matches they took a break. Like always Hana and Li-en were by each other sides. They were sitting under a tree away from the Brawlers.

"Onee-sama, I still think we should tell the others about my dream." Li-en mumbled.

"I thought we agreed to keep a secret until we find out your dream is actually going to come true. It would be a waste of time if we figure out that your dream was just a dream." Hana sighed. "Besides, Lucario and Meta Knight know about it and they will keep a eye on things for a while. So, no need to worry."

"Okay. But do you think my dreams will come true? You know it was more then just a normal dream. It was a vision that may happened and I for one will not let it come true. I always keep having this dream and I think it's the real thing." Li-en stated, determinedly. "I…We have to tell the others as soon as possible. I feel guilty for not telling them about my vision."

"I know you hate keeping secrets from them, but this is necessary. Just keep a low profile until something bad happens." Hana ordered her sister.

"Like what? When someone going to kill us in our sleep." She repiled, sarcastically.

"What are you two arguing about?" Lucario asked, from above the tree. He jump down and sat down next to Li-en.

"What were you doing up there?" Hana inquired him.

"Taking a nap, but I heard you talking and it woke me up." he answered.

"Oh, sorry." Li-en apologized.

"It's fine." Lucario smiled at her. "What are you worried about, Li-en? Is this about your dream?"

"Yeah. And I got this feeling something bad is going to happen soon." Li-en answered, quietly. "And don't you think it's strange that Bowser came after us right after we enter this world? It's like he knew when and where me and my sister was coming."

"That is a little strange." Meta Knight agreed, walking over to them. "Something or someone must have told him you were coming."

"And that someone is after us. Must be part of this person plan. But the real mystery is why did he did it in the first place." Hana decarled. "I have a guess who it is."

"Ganondorf." Li-en answered for her. "We heard his voice when we enter this world. There's no mistaking it. Why is he after us in the first place?"

"You said that your necklaces hold powers of darkness and light. That's probably what he's after." Meta Knight stated. "I think that legend you told us about was the real thing_..._"

"Meaning that you two are the reincarnations of the former goddesses of light and darkness." Lucario finished.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hana snorted. "That's only a story. And I told you once that there's a difference between me and the older twin in the story. Is there one thing I'm sure of is that I'm never going to fall in love."

"Then what about Ike? You have feelings for him, right?" Meta Knight asked her.

"What about him? Ike just see me as a puppy or a kitten. It's never going to work out." Hana repiled, blushing. "He's a lot older then me and we're from different worlds and unlike my sister, I'm not in love with him."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucario asked her.

"Yes."

"And you, Li-en?" Meta Knight questioned her.

"I…" She began, but was interrupted by a loud roar above the air. Everyone looked up to see Ridely, Samus's archenemy. He swoop down and went for Hana and Li-en, but Lucario and Meta Knight grab them and jump out of he way and they land next to the other Brawlers.

"What is Ridley doing here?" Marth asked Samus. "Why is he attacking the girls?"

"Who knows, but as long as he here let's take him down." Samus growled, jumping to a tree and on Ridley's head.

"Are you girls okay?" Link asked, taking out his Master Sword.

"Um…Yeah." Li-en repiled.

"You two take cover while we take on Ridley." Ike ordered.

"What!? I'm a warrior; I don't run away from a battle! Besides, Ridley attack us and I want payback!" Hana resorted, taking out her sword and jumping on Ridley from a tree and surprising Samus a little.

"What are you doing here!? This is something kids like you shouldn't be involved in!" Samus yelled, holding on to Ridley, who was trying to shake her off.

"Shut it!" Hana yelled at her. "I'm not some kid!"

"I still think you're nuts for doing this, but this really isn't the time for us to fight!" the Bounty Hunter exclaimed.

Hana raise her sword and stab Ridley in his right wing. He scream and crash into the ground as Samus and Hana hold on tight for the impact. Once Ridley was unconscious Hana and Samus back away from him.

"Know your place." Hana smirked at Ridley, walking to Li-en.

"Onee-sama, are you okay?" Li-en asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Li-en scolded, rising her voice. "That was reckless!"

"Hey, Lucario, can you figure out why Ridley attack the girls?" Pit asked him. "You can make telepathic contact with him, right?"

"We'll see." Lucario repiled, closing his red eyes and lifting his black ears. He walked over to Ridley and held out a paw. "Why did you attack us?"

"I was told to kidnap the two brats by Ganondorf." Ridley said through telepathy, waking up. He was to weak to get up from the ground.

"So, he is behind this. What did he say?" Lucario inquired

"Nothing. He just told me to kidnap the two reincarnations of the goddesses of light and darkness." Ridley answered. His eyes drift to Hana and Li-en. "You are truly powerful to take me out better then that bounty hunter."

"Not really, I just broke your wing so you couldn't fly." Hana admitted.

"I see…For the truth to be told you and your sister are the former goddesses of light and darkness believe it or not. But you have yet to discover your true powers. Let me give you a piece of advice; When a god abandon all humans' emotion their true power awakens. But for a woman it's easy to fall in love." Ridley smirked.

"Fall in love? You suspect me to fall in love?" Hana asked him.

"Be warn; Never let a man desire you and capture your heart or for you to die a violent death." Ridley warned, flying back up in the air quickly, surprising the Brawlers. "It's your choice if you believe me or not."

"I keep that in mind." Hana whispered to herself, watching Ridley fly away.

"You're just letting him go?" Marth asked Samus.

"He'll be back." Samus hissed.

"Hey, Zelda, what Ridley say is true?" Peach asked her friend.

"Hm…I guess. Sheik is my counterpart and she always saying this kind of stuff when you abandon emotions your true power awakens." Zelda responded, putting her hand on hr chin. "Ask her yourself."

In a blink of an eye, Zelda use her magic to transform into Sheik. She looked at Hana and Li-en with her ruby eyes.

"Well, Sheik, what do you think of what Ridley say?" Link asked.

"Well, I have heard that saying more then once. Remember, I come from the Sheikah clan where ninjas are born and raise to protect the Royal Family. Our Sheikah's traditions always speak of emotions getting in the way of our mission and it always cloud judgment upon oneself." Sheik explained to them. "There is a good 50 percent that might come true. I heard it happened to several females in my clan before I was born, but I never witness it."

"Well, that's stupid." Falco remarked, crossing his arms. "I mean, come on! If you fall in love you'll get killed!?"

"Falco!" Fox snapped at him. "But he does have a point."

"Well, I don't really follow that rule now. I'm last of my clan and it has nothing to with me." Sheik sighed, looking at the twins. "You girls better be careful with you don't want to end up dead."

"You don't have to worry about me. If abandoning my emotions help me get stronger then so be it." Hana smirked. "I want to have more power."

Sheik smiled under her cowl. "So you want to get stronger…"

"Yeah. I also want to be stronger, too." Li-en spoke up.

"I see…Let me tell you one thing; Being stronger is something you can't pretend to be. You can only become one when you are ready. Strength alone isn't enough to be stronger. Without smartness you can't become stronger." Sheik told them, she bending to Hana and Li-en's height level and looked them in the eye. She looks serious. "Let me ask you two this instead…What will you do if you have true power?"

"W-Why do you ask us that?" Li-en asked.

"Because you both seem strong enough why do you want to become stronger?" Sheik inquired them. "Are you doing for a certain person? Or you doing this for yourself?"

"Huh?" Hana questioned, causing Sheik to giggled slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Tell me...Do you have someone precious to you? Anyone at all?" Sheik asked. "When someone was something precious that they want to protect that's when they become truly strong. You two will become stronger, truly stronger."

"Sheik…I…" Li-en trailed off and Sheik interrupted her softly.

"You know I use to be like you two. I only care about getting stronger by being victorious, but I learn there are others ways to become strong. Listen to these words carefully when I speak them out loud; When every life meets another live, something will be born." Sheik interrupted, smiling under her cowl.

"When every life meets another live…" Hana repeated.

"Something will be born…" Li-en finished.

"You'll understand someday." Sheik smiled, patting them on the head. Sheik regains her normal height and started to walk back in the mansion leaving Hana and Li-en to think about what she said and the Brawlers confused on what just happen.

"Well, that was weird." R.O.B COMMENTED. "Anyway, the rest of you be on your guard. I'm putting some of you on guard duty around the mansion at night. I don't my mansion to be destroyed just because the enemy is after Li-en and Hana."

The Brawlers went inside after that. Hana thought hard about what R.O.B said about the mansion being destroyed because of them. It will probably keep happening if they stay here any longer. She knows what she must do.

_**Later that night…**_

"YOU WANT DO WHAT!?" Li-en shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Hana yelled, covering her sister mouth. She put her hand down after Li-en calm down.

"Why do you want to leave the mansion?" Li-en asked her.

"Because you heard what R.O.B said. As long as we remain here we will only be burdens to the Brawlers. It's best if we leave this place. I don't want to cause them anymore trouble." Hana explained, looking out the window. "Ganondorf is after us, but if we stay here we'll only cause trouble. And if we're not here, your dream will most likely won't come true."

"But remember, we still need to find a way back home and they're the only ones who can help us." Li-en reminded her sister.

"Imuto-sama, no." Hana shook her head. "I'm not going back there."

"I understand, but still where are suppose to go?" Li-en asked her. "We don't know anything about this world."

"We go wherever the wind takes us." Hana replied. "Well, are you in or out?"

Li-en thought about it. Hana was right if they stay here they're only be burdens and they could all die, but if they go she'll never see the Brawlers ever again. After more thoughts. Li-en decided on what to do.

"I'm in. How will the other take it if we leave?" She asked.

"Easy. We won't tell them." Hana told her.

"What!? Why not?"

"Because they will likely try and convince us to stay here. We can sneak put of here when no one is looking."

"One problem; R.O.B said that he will put some of the Brawlers on guard duty at night and I'm pretty sure he has cameras all over the place."

"Then we just have to sneaky and sly if we have wanna get pass the cameras." Hana smirked. "Now here is the plan."

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Li-en thought, worriedly. "_Not just about this, but everything that's going to happen soon…"_

Outside their window someone was watching their every move and listening to their every word.

"I think it's time to do research on these girls and the goddesses of light and darkness." that person stated. "Something's not right about this whole thing and I'm going to find out what. I think their not telling us something..."


	7. Secrets

**Chapter 7:Secrets**

_**Next Night…**_

The next night after Hana and Li-en decided to leave the mansion, they careful scout the area making sure the Brawlers won't catch them. The only person they didn't they have to worry about was Princess Zelda who was in the mansion's library all day. Somehow they manage to seek pass the cameras and the Brawlers who was on guard that night. Hana and Li-en were now outside of the Brawlers Mansion and on a hilltop now far away from it.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye forever, huh?" Li-en whsipered sadly, looking at the mansion.

"You know it was bound to happen sooner or later." Hana sighed . "Come on, let's go."

Li-en nodded and took one last look at the mansion and a tear roll down her face in sadness. Her time in the mansion was fun, but all good things come to an end. Hana and Li-en begin to walk away, but stop when they heard a voice behind them.

"Going somewhere?"

"Leave us alone…Meta Knight." Hana stated, not turning to face him.

"I can't let you do that." Meta Knight repiled. "Rules said that you need R.O.B's permission if you want to leave the mansion and last time I check you didn't ask for it."

"Meta Knight, please, don't stand in our way." Li-en pleaded him. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Let's say, a little Sheikah told me." Meta Knight hinted, bringing out his sword, Galaxia.

"Sheik told you, huh? So, she was the one I sense outside our room last night." Hana smirked, taking out her sword. "Listen, Meta Knight, I don't want to do this, but if you going to stop us then you left me no choice. And what did Sheik say to you?"

"She just told me you girls were planning to leave this place." he answered. "I don't want to do this either, but I guess I have to bring you two back by force."

"Fine by me!" Hana exclaimed, charging at Meta Knight and they begin to fight. Li-en stood aside and watches helplessly as they lash at each other. After a while Hana manage to take Meta Knight's Galaxia out of his hand and pin him on the ground preparing to finish him off.

"Sorry about this, Meta Knight, but won't let you get in my way." Hana apologized, holding the tip of her sword at his face. "I won't kill you or anything, but this move will just have to knock you out. It's too bad you didn't send the others for help."

"I wish I'd thought of that." Meta Knight repiled, calmly. Hana raise her sword at him, but before you could she heard a voice coming at the hilltop. Everyone turned to see the Sheik and the Brawlers entering the scene. Hana looked at Meta Knight angrily. "Oh wait, I _did_."

"What is going on here?!" Kirby asked, seeing Meta Knight on the ground. "Meta Knight, are you okay?"

"I'm laying on the ground with a girl pointing her sword at me. What do you think?" Meta Knight asked, sarcastically.

"When Meta Knight told us you girls were leaving, I didn't really wanted to believe it, but I guess I have to now." Link frowned. "Why are you guys leaving without telling us about it?"

"Yeah, why keep it a secret from us?" Ike asked. "What is this about?"

"It's none of your concern. We decided we over do our stay with you guys." Hana answered, lifting her sword away from Meta Knight. He got up and got back his Galaxia.

"W-We thought it's best if we didn't tell you guys." Li-en muttered, quietly.

"For who? Us or you?" Samus asked her.

"Both."

"And how would you know?" Red asked.

"We thought if we told you guys that you'll convince us on staying and it would be hard for my Imuto-sama if she have to say good-bye to all of you." Hana answered. "If you're going to stop me then go ahead. Then you'll have a fight with me."

"Maybe if we discuss this then maybe we can help on what's bothering you two." Marth suggested. "Let's go back to the mansion."

"Lay off, tiara-boy! I said no!" Hana shouted, holding her sword at him. "We're going and there's nothing you guys can say or do to stop us!"

"Anyone up for just tackling them?" Snake suggested.

"Not a bad thought." Captain Falcon argeed.

"Listen, there's no reason for you to go up against you. Even with Li-en's help." Link told her. "We're older, stronger, more experience, and there's no way you can beat all of us."

"Stop praising yourself! Now put up or shut up!" Hana yelled, charging at him. Link took out his Master Sword just as Hana's sword clash with his. Hana continued to swing her sword at Link, but he kept on dodging it. The others stood back and watch the fight. Li-en, however, couldn't stand watching her sister and Link fight. As soon as she saw a gap between them she rushes in front making them stop.

"Imuto-sama, get out of the way!" Hana yelled her.

"Don't intervene!" Link shouted

"Stop it! Stop fighting! This is so stupid! You two are friends! You shouldn't fight like this!" Li-en cried, tears running down her face. Link and Hana look down in shame. They both put away their swords and they shouldn't let get this far.

"I'm sorry." Hana whisperec, sadly.

"Me too." Link mumbled

Princess Peach came forward and clean away Li-en's tears with a red cloth. She finally calm down and walk up to the others.

"Listen, we'll go back to the mansion if you." She decarled

"We will?" Hana asked, a little surprised.

"You will?" The Brawlers asked, surprised as well.

"We will and we won't run away from you. No tricks." Li-en told them.

"How would we know your telling the truth?" Falco asked, rudely.

"Falco!" Fox exclaimed.

Sheik came forward and look at Li-en in the eye for a while. Her eyes were strong and proud.

"I trust you." She smiled.

"Is this some kind of lesson you learn? How to sense the truth?" Lucario asked her.

"No, it's called trusting your gut." Sheik repiled.

"Okay, time out." Red butted in, waving his hand at the others to regroup in a circle away from Li-en and Hana. "All because they're both seriously cute doesn't mean we can trust them so easily."

"I'm still not getting a bad vibe from these girls." Ness remarked.

"And neither are you._ "Seriously cute",_ huh?" Popo chuckled as Nana giggled.

"Okay, let-a go back." Mario said.

_**Brawlers Mansion…**_

"How about you tell us why you want to leave us in the first place?" Ike asked.

"The reason is that because if we stay here we might be burdens to you." Li-en explained.

"What made you think that you guys might be burdens to us?" Fox inquired.

"It's something that R.O.B said. If we stay here your enemies will keep coming after us and you'll be in danger." Hana answered.

"So, it's the metal butt's fault." Falco snorted.

"Seems like it." Samus nodded.

"Yup." Diddy agreed.

"Sure, why don't you all gang up on me?" R.O.B asked, sarcastically.

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Link reassured them. "We won't die."

"I'll send flowers." Hana huffed, stubbornly. "It's your funeral."

"Next, tell us the secret that only you, Li-en, Lucario, and Meta Knight knows about." Sheik said, ignoring Hana's remarks. "I have a know it's more then one reason why you left."

"Who told you!?" Hana demanded.

"You. Just now." Sheik smirked, smugly. "Spill it."

"Okay, you see, I thought if we leave the vision my sister saw won't come true."

"And?"

"Also, we kinda sense Ganondorf was watching our every move." Li-en spoke up. "We're starting to believe that legend about the goddesses light and darkness."

"You might, but I don't!" Hana protested. "Is there one thing I'm sure of is that I'm never going to fall in love!"

"Speaking of that story, I've been doing some research on it." Sheik told them. "The story you told us was a fake."

"What!?" Everyone shouted in shocked and surprised.

"It's a long story." Sheik sighed. "Why did you think Princess Zelda was in the library all day?"

_**Flashback…**_

"Sheik, remind me again, what are we looking for?" Zelda asked her alter ego from the outside, flipping pages from an old book. The book was called The Book of the Beginnings, an old history book pass down to the Royal Family for my years. It contains history about everything in the world. "It's a good thing you can talk to me from the inside."

"The story that Hana and Li-en told us or at least some information on the Goddesses." Sheik repiled from the inside. "Something isn't right about this story."

"You think they lie to us about it?" Zelda asked her.

"I didn't say that, but I think we should do some research about this. Something isn't right."

"Voice of experience?" Zelda inquired.

"Very funny. Did you find it yet?"

"Yes." Zelda nodded, starting to read the book. It seems like hours has pass and Zelda's eyes continued to widen as she discovered something. "Goddesses...."

"What is it?" Sheik asked.

"Sheik, that story they told us a fake." Zelda answered.

"What do you mean a fake?" Sheik asked her.

"It's says here that the Hana and Li-en ancestors we're definitely the reincarnations of the former gods of light and darkness and that they did have many admirers and they fell in love, but the thing is that the boys they fell in love with never ask them to marry them. They were never together. The youngest twin never did decide who she love the most."

"You lost me, Princess. What do you mean by that?"

"It also says that the boys never cursed them or killed them. This is how the story was supposed to go. Like I said before the part where they have admirers was true and that they fell in love with the warriors where they live is also true, but the girls never confess how they feel to them yet. One night the youngest twin had a dream, the same dream Li-en had, and after that the young twin told her sister and they decided to leave the village for it's protection." Zelda said, reading on. " However, the boys manage to stop them and convince them that they will protect them with their lives. Soon they were attack in a cave by the boy's enemies and the girls we're killed in the result trying to protect the ones they loved. But the girls took the form of they former gods of light and darkness. Using their powers they manage to defeat the enemy as the enemy cursed them that every girl after them will live without love. After that the girls cannot remain on earth any longer. Before leaving the older twin confesses to the boy she likes and the youngest confess to all of the ones she like. They promise to always watch over them and be with them."

"Let me guess, they descend to the heavens and pour the last of their power two necklaces of the sign Yin and Yang. They continued to watch over their love ones and protect the realm of light and darkness." Sheik finished.

"Yes, but not only that it also says here that the same thing will happened to every reincarnations of goddesses. Whoever wrote this probably didn't want anyone to find it. I think that's why they rewrote it into a different story. So the girls won't find out about it." Zelda stated.

"I guess it make sense. And that's why it was put in The Book of Beginnings and was pass down to the Royal Family for safe keeping." Sheik nodded. "We have to tell the others and fast. The girls are planning to leave this place tonight. Go tell Meta Knight and he'll tell the others."

"Right!" Zelda agreed, closing the book and rushing out.

_**Flashback End…**_

Everyone stood there in silence, shocked, and unbelief. They're jaws was wide open and their eyes widen. After a few minutes Li-en shook herself awake and spoke up.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" She asked her sister.

"I think she's thinking what you think she's thinking." Sheik sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If she's thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking. What do you think?" Hana asked the others.

"Huh?!" They said in confusion.

"Never mind. I can't believe some bozo change the story." Hana complained. "That's just plain mean, stupid, and immature."

"I can believe it." Sheik remarked

"Whoever rewrote it was just trying to protect you girls." Falco said.

"I think he's right." Samus agreed.

"There's a first." Fox mumbled, sarcastically.

"This whole thing is giving me a headache." Li-en whined.

"We're going to die!" Diddy cried.

"Calm down, monkey boy." Falco said.

"Our lives are in the hands of a bunch of idiots." Hana sighed, smacking her forehead.

"You found out about the secret to the story and I guess we know the truth about it." Li-en muttered. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"You're going to die if you continue to let us stay here." Hana repiled.

"Let's us worry about that." Link smiled , walking over to her and he place a hand on her cheek. "I want to be at your side, Li-en."

"I-I want to be by your side, too." Li-en sMILED, blushing at him and looking at him. They gaze dreamily in each other eyes for a long time. Hana look back and forth at them.

"Ahem. You guys are sucking oxygen out of my personal space here. Which is because you two are right next to me." Hana told them.

"Ah, sorry." They apologized, backing away from each other, blushing.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight." Sheik sighed, walking away. "I'm going to sleep."

"You guys get some rest, too." Meta Knight told the girls, as the others left.

"I hope you're happy. Thanks to you, WE'LL ALL GONNA DIE!!!" Hana yelled at him.

"I'm never happy." Meta Knight repiled, calmly. "Don't try and run off again. I **will **find you."

"What are you suppose to be? My mother?" Hana asked him, sarcastically.

"No, your worst nightmare." Meta Knight answered darkly, walking off. "Goodnight."

"What do you see in him?" Hana asked her sister.

"I don't know really." She smiled. "But he is so cool."

"These are the ends of time for me." Hana sighed.


	8. Who I really love?

Sorry for the wait. I would like to say Thank you to my friend alberto4395, iChocoLove, and Flowershop78 for reviewing my story. And Flowershop78 if you like Ike then you'll get a little jealous in this chapter. With the story!

**Chapter 8:Who I really love?**

_**Next Day…**_

After the Brawlers manage to stop Hana and Li-en from leaving the mansion last night Hana have been giving all the Brawlers angry glares and the silent treatment. Li-en was acting normal again, but still is worrying about what will happen if they stay here. The Brawlers are in the garden training with each other or just relaxing. Pit was helping Li-en with her archer skills while Hana lean against a tree watching them with Lucario next to her.

"How long are you going to give us the silent treatment?" He asked her.

**No respond**

"You sure know how to hold a grudge." Lucario sighed. "You're still mad?"

"Of course am still mad!" Hana yelled, ending her silent treatment. "Leave me alone."

"Well, it's a start." Lucario sighed again. "You have to understand we're only trying to look out for you and Li-en. Rather you like it or not you have to stay here."

"Does the term '_Go suck on a lemon'_ mean anything to you?" Hana remarked, rudely. "I don't need you help. I can take care of me and my sister on my own just fine."

"I told you once that you're not alone in this anymore, so stop acting like it." Lucario reminded. "We're all trying to help you and your sister."

"Stop acting like you know her because you don't! You don't understand her or her feelings and you don't give a damn if we get hurt!" Hana snapped. "You're only probably keeping us here for your own entertainment! Someone selfish as you guys have no right to be near me and more importantly my sister!"

"That's not true." Lucario replied, calmly. "Your destiny is here with us and I want Li-en to stay here with me and the Brawlers."

"…You really do love her don't you?" Hana asked the Aura Pokémon.

"Yeah. I think she's is destined to be with me."

"If you really believe that then why haven't you made your move on her yet?" Hana inquired, walking away to her sister leaving Lucario to think about what she said.

"So, you finally decide to talk." Meta Knight smirked, as Hana walked pass him. She stopped walking and glares at him. After all it is his fault that she and her sister is still here. "About your plan about leaving the mansion."

"What about it?" Hana asked.

"That was the most single, dumbest plan I've have ever heard." Meta Knight replied. "If you're feeling guilty about this, then do something about it."

"I was trying to something about it until you stop us from leaving!" Hana shouted, angrily.

"I was glad I caught you before you did something stupid." Meta Knight said, ignoring her comments.

"Why do you even care?" Hana asked him. "Anyway, I'm still mad at you."

"I know, but you'll get over it. Besides, you're happy that you we're able to stay here with Ike."

"Shut up or have to finish what I started last night." Hana threatened him.

"Gladly. I could always use a good match." Meta Knight smirked.

"It's your call. Just remember I was totally kicking your butt." Hana gtinned. "I still can't believe you hit a lady."

"What kind of lady runs away from a mansion late at night?" Meta Knight asked. "And I'm…Sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay." Hana mumbled, softening up to him. "Meta Knight, how to you feel towards my sister?"

"She's a kind girl and I like her, but I can't let myself to get distracted." He answered. "I'm a Star Warrior and my elders won't allow it."

"What elders? I thought they we're only a few of you left." Hana told him. "Maybe you should stop listening to the elders and start doing what you want to do. My sister really do like you for some reason."

"I fail to see the attraction." Meta Knight repiled, plainly.

"Man, you really are from space." Hana laughed. "No one says you can't be with a human."

"How about you? You're still hiding your feelings for Ike." He countered, changing the subject. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Never."

"Suit yourself." Meta Knight shrugged, walking over to the guys. "See you later."

"Yeah…See you later…Sir Meta Knight." Hana whispered, walking over to Li-en, who was by herself. Pit left to talk to the boys that weren't to far from where Hana and Li-en is.

"How did it go?" Kirby asked Meta Knight.

"Fine. She's a nice girl when she isn't acting so tough." He repiled.

"I think she's cute when she's acting tough." Ike smiled, looking at Hana.

"You like her don't you?" Sonic asked, grinning.

"One more word and you'll be the fastest hedgehog alive with a _limp_." Ike threaten him.

"Touchy." Sonic mumbled.

"Least we know why you're not so up-tight anymore." Marth laughed to his fellow swordsmen.

"I don't get." Pit stated, confused.

"And you won't until a couple more years." Link told him.

"Aw, man." Pit whined. "I don't really get women anyway, but I know I Li-en is really cool. Can we keep her?"

"No. We have to bring them home." R.O.B chimed in. "Make sure you keep a close eye on them. And next time if I let us keep someone here again, hit me. Real hard."

"I'm just glad Li-en is staying with us for the time being." Lucas whispered, shyly.

"You mean Li-en _and_ Hana, right?" Ness asked the shy boy.

"Ah yeah, I just say Li-en because…Um…Moving on." Lucas flustered.

"It's okay, Lucas. You have a crush on her." Popo assured him.

"Moving on with a different subject. You guys do know what at stake here, right?" Meta Knight asked. "This isn't some game anymore. They're lives are in danger if they stay here. We have to protect them if the enemy come back."

"Interesting. You developed a soft side." Lucario smirked

"Have not!" Meta Knight exclaimed, denying it. "And Li-en's dream or vision still worries me. It must have been the scariest thing ever."

"No kidding. She woke up screaming." Falco reminded them.

"Hey, Ike!" Hana called. "Come and spar with me!"

"Okay!" Ike smiled, walking over to her. "I won't go easy on you."

"Bring it on." Hana smirked, taking out her sword. "I'll show you something interesting."

Ike and Hana being to charge at each other. They fought a good fight and when Ike was in range, Hana leap in the air, slashing her blade up in a arc and swing it back down on the ground. Ike flew back into a tree. When Hana's sword hit the ground it made a small explosion. Hana just did Jump Strike. That was only a move that the Hero of Time should know. Link's eyes widen in amazement and everyone jaws drop in awe.

"Surprise? That was Jump Strike a move only the Hero of Time should know. Coming from a different dimension with _The Legend of Zelda_ a game comes in handy when you're suppose to be playing with Link." Hana smirked. "What did you think? Are you impressed?"

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Ike smiled.

"You're sweet. Too bad I have to crush you." Hana grinned, raising her sword. "I'll show you a original move! Take this! Hornet Assassin!"

"Okay, now you're just either showing off or torturing me." Ike groaned, trying to dodge all of her attacks. Apparently as Hana trying to slash Ike, he accidently tripped her and he loss his balance and fell on top of her. They both blush and their eyes widen. They look deep into each other eyes and they seem to have forgotten that everyone was watching.

"Ahem." Li-en coughed, causing Hana and Ike to back away from one another. They blush in embarrassment and look down at the ground

"_What was I doing just now?" _Hana thought to herself, putting her hands on her cheeks.

Ike walked over to her and extended a hand to her. Hana hesitated and grab his hand. Her face was still red and so was Ike's.

"Um…T-Thank you." Hana mumbled, blushing. They stood like that for a few minutes until they realize they were still holding each other's hand. They blush and pull apart and turn away.

"Sorry." They apologized in union.

"Aw, how cute." Peach said. "They're acting so shy around each other."

"Shut up!" Hana yelled, running back in the mansion.

"Uh…She's just shy." Li-en said, bowing to them and running after her sister. "Onee-sama, wait up!"

"That-a was awkward." Mario commented.

"You-a think?" Luigi asked.

_**In Hana and Li-en's room…**_

"You shouldn't run off like that." Li-en told her sister.

"I was uncomfortable on what happened." Hana repiled.

"…You love Ike don't you?" Li-en asked, sadly.

"…You love him too." Hana whispered.

"I do, but I think Ike and you make a couple. Besides, I still didn't chose who I really love." Li-en replied. "Why hide about how you feel?"

"It's best if he doesn't get close to me. He probably doesn't love me back."

"I know he loves you." Li-en smiled at her. "I think he's waiting for you to tell him."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think Ike isn't sure you feel about him. He really loves you. Age has nothing to do with love."

"What about you? Who do you really love?" Hana asked, causing Li-en's eyes to widen and she look down at the floor.

"I-I don't know who. I know it's wrong to love more then one person, but I can't help it. Every time I try to think my head and heart starts to hurt and I feel sick. I know I'm just afraid of answering. I don't regret that I fall in love with them, but why do I feel so much pain?" Li-en said, putting her hand on her heart. "Who do I really love?"

"Who knows? Only time could tell..." Hana replied.

_**Later that night…**_

That night Hana and Ike were acting all weird around each other. When they came to each other sight they always blush, avoid eye contact, and won't speak to one another. As Hana walk back to her room after taking a shower and putting own a nightgown that Zelda gave to her, she felt a hand pulling her in a room. It's was dark and someone was covering her mouth.

"Hold still, I won't hurt you." assured that person, letting go of her and turning on the lights. Hana turn to see Ike in front of her. The bad part was that he was shirtless and it made Hana blush. Making a guess, this was likely Ike's room.

"And you demonstrated that by kidnapping me?" Hana asked, rising her eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Ike frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have nothing to say to you." Hana grumbled. She was about to leave put Ike grab her by the arm and pin her on the bed.

"We can't avoid each other forever." He told her. "Why are you acting so weird around me?"

"Because…I…I…Never mind..." Hana groaned. "What about you? You've been acting weird around me, too."

"The only reason I'm acting weird around you because I l-love you..." Ike confessed, causing Hana's eyes to widen in shocked, surprised, and disbelief. Ike sat down on the bed and Hana got up. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Yeah, but why would you love me? I'm just a child to you." Hana whispered. "You treat me like one and isn't that the reason you try to stop me from leaving?"

Just then Ike pull her into a tight and warm embrace.

"I'm not treating you like a child. I just want to protect you." Ike whispered, gently. "You're the only person who ever given me warmth."

"Ike…Stop it." Hana protested, pushing away from him. "We can't be together."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm too young and I don't belong here. Remember I'm from a different dimension." Hana reminded him, sadly.

"So? You know Marth and Link always said that I'm three part brave, one part fool because I have the guts to charge into something, but never give it much thought." Ike smiled at her. "Do you hate me or something?"

"No, it's not like that! I don't hate you." Hana shouted, quickly as Ike pull her into a hug again.

"Then prove it. Be my lover." Ike Ssmiled.

"What?" Hana asked in shocked.

"What!?" said many voices behind the door. The door open and the Brawlers and Li-en fell on the floor. It was clear they were spying.

"We can explain this." Li-en laughed, nervously.

"Good thing she doesn't have her sword with her." Pit mumbled.

"Lucky for you." Hana threaten, deadly. "ALL OF YOU...OUT!!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" They exclaimed, running out of the room.

_**Few minutes later…(Brawlers Living Room)**_

"I can't believe you." Hana shook her head, pacing across the room. "My sister I can believe, but you guys…Honestly."

"Sorry." They apologized.

"How much did you hear?" Ike asked.

"Almost everything." Marth answered. "I can't believe you ask her to be your lover."

"You really are a fool." Falco remarked.

"Speak for yourself." Fox mumbled.

_Beep Beep_

"Sorry to interrupted your game of _"Young Love"_, but my sensors are sensing that a enemies with arrows are coming our way. It shouldn't be a problem it's just at least 10." R.O.B decarled. "I think these are call Bokoblin. Your enemies I presume, Link."

"Yeah. They're monster that live all across Hyrule." Link repiled.

"Do you think Ganondorf send them?" Zelda asked.

"No. These monsters don't work for anyone. They roam everywhere trying to pick a fight. They must be after me after I beat them over and over again. Gotta give them guts though for showing up." Link shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm impressed. Let's go wreck them." Meta Knight chimed in.

"I'm with him. I have arrows also. The pointy kind that goes right through you." Link smirked, taking out his Hero's Bow. "We'll take care of it."

"See you." Pit said, kissing Li-en on the cheek and leaving with Link, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Lucario, and Samus.

"You are _so_ dead when you get back!" Hana yelled, angrily.

"So I'm in love! Sue me!" Pit yelled back.

"Are you letting him get away with that?" Hana asked her blushing sister.

"Yup." Li-en smiled.

"I hate you." Hana said, annoyed. "So, does this mean you chose Pit?"

"No, I'm stilling choosing who I really love." Li-en smiled. "I got plenty of time."

"Works for me." Hana sighed as they walk back to their room.

* * *

_My sister is **so** going to kill me. Bye Bye!_


	9. Decision

Sorry for the wait. I would like to say Thank you to my friend alberto4395, iChocoLove, Flowershop78 and a newcomer, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx for reviewing my story! I decided you guys could review for my story if you want. My messages aren't getting through to you guys anyway. I really don't know why people even read this. Not that I don't mind or anything, it's just that there's lots of these kinds of Fanfics, right? I have to admit that mine is a little different…OK…A lot different.

Well, that's because for one thing I don't use my real name I use a Japanese name that sounds close to my name. Try saying my name, Helen, slowly and then try saying Li-en. You see the "–en" is makes this name sound similar to my real name, because the name both end in "-en". My sister use then same technique. Her name is Dana and her other name is Hana. It doesn't sound the same, but it looks the same. Just replace the "H" with a "D". Li-en and Hana is my and sister alter egos. They are base off on us. Some of these things in my story are true about us. For example: Me liking some of Brawlers.

If you chose a Japanese name that is spell similar or sound similar then it makes your Original Characters blend in more with the Brawl World and it's characters. After all, Japanese people made these characters. That's one of my tricks I use. If you are one of those people who want to put Original Characters in your story then I'll be more then happy to help you. Just ask me and I will send some advice. Now on with the story! Tell your friends!!

**Chapter 9:Decision**

_**Next Day…(Garden)**_

After night when Ike and Hana confess their love for each other and the Brawlers spying on them, Li-en couldn't stop smiling at her sister. She was happy that her sister was finally in love with someone. Hana was still mad at her and the others for spying. She didn't even get a chance to give Ike an answer since he and the others have to take care of some enemies. She love Ike, but she didn't make a decision yet. On one hand if she stays, she and Ike could be together, but on the other hand if she and Li-en stay, they'll die if Li-en's vision comes true. Plus, she doesn't belong here with them. They're too different and the question last night really surprised her…A lot. She's been racking her brain for hours on what to do.

Li-en has the same problem. Her vision is starting to worry her as the day passes by. She loves the Brawlers, but being here is only going to endanger them. They could just run away, but Meta Knight will likely catch them. Time is running short and enemies will come soon. Speaking of enemies, they haven't seen any since Ridley attacked them. His words stills haunted them.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Be warn; Never let a man desire you and capture you heart or you will die a violent death." Ridley said._

_**Flashback End…**_

"_What did he mean by that?"_ Hana thought to herself.

"Sister, is something wrong?" Li-en asked, snapping her sister out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Um…Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Hana reassured her.

"Is it Ike?" Li-en asked, smiling. "Have you thought about what you're going to say when you face him again?"

Hana shook her head. "No, I never really had any intention to date him or be his lover. I don't have any reason to refuse him or accept him."

"Isn't weather you like him or dislike him is a good enough reason?"

"Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Ike, but…" Hana was cut off.

"But you know staying here is only going to cause trouble for him." Li-en finished.

"Yeah. Lucario says it's our destiny to stay here with the others, but they're going to die." Hana said to herself, out loud. "The best way to get out of here is to knock the Brawlers out and run for it."

"And the best way to get caught is taking to yourself out loud." Meta Knight said annoyed, walking up to them. "There's an old saying that if you lack insight, your bad choice will emerge, and attack you. So don't even _think_ about running off."

"All right, I'm busted." Hana said, crossing her arms. "How do you keep hearing us?"

"Secret trait. Anyway, what's on your mind?" Meta Knight asked.

"Worried?" Hana asked him.

"Curious." He answered. "Is it Ike or Li-en's vision that's worrying you?"

"Both. I don't know what to do." Hana said, quietly. "Um…Have you seen any monsters yet?"

"Besides the ones that R.O.B sense last night, then no." Meta Knight said. "Just when I thought monsters couldn't get any uglier."

"I'll say. Did Zelda find anything interesting?" Hana asked. "It's so boring around here."

"No."

"This bites." Hana mumbled.

"What does?" A voice asked. Everyone turn to see Ike walking up to them and Hana blushes as she remembers what happen last night. "Can I talk to you, Hana?"

"Uh…OK." She said.

" Come on Meta Knight, let's give them some time alone." Li-en said, pulling his hand and walking away.

"OK, just don't pull me." He said. After they were far away Ike and Hana started to talk.

"I'm sorry about what happen last night. It must have really scared you." He apologized to her.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, but what you said really surprised me." Hana said, blushing. "I didn't think you thought of me of more then just a friend and comrade."

"Really? Why is that?" Ike asked her.

"Well, I thought since I'm a child and your adult and me coming from a different dimension, you wouldn't think of me as a…You know." She explained, shyly.

"As a lover?" Ike said.

"Uh…Yeah…That." Hana said. "So what should we do now? We can't keep acting like this forever."

"Does this mean you're willing to give us a try? It's your decision, not me. " Ike asked her. "I never had a girlfriend before, especially one who's younger then me."

"Well, I never had a boyfriend before, especially one who's older then me." Hana said, looking at him with a smile. "But I guess we could give us a try."

"That's good." He smiled, kneeling to her height. He gently presses his lips against her's. Hana eyes widen in shocked and surprised, but she slowly being to kiss him back. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling their bodies closer. They pull apart when they heard giggles. They looked up and saw Li-en standing there with the Brawlers. They all have grins on their faces.

"Imuto-sama! You were spying!?" Hana yelled at her.

"I'm sorry." Li-en said, smiling. "I couldn't helped it."

"Sorry if we interrupted something." Snake said, grinning.

"Careful old man, only my voice is gently." Hana said, deadly.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Snake asked her.

"Yeah." Hana answered, pulling out her sword. "I can totally beat you."

"You wanna bet?"

"You wanna die!?"

"Will you two knock it off!?" Li-en shouted, getting in between them. 'You can't solve everything by hitting each other. When all of this is over I'm going to hurl all over you two!"

"Fine." They said, turning their back and made a huff.

"I think we should stop fighting each other and start fighting the garlic breath that's hiding in the bushes over there." Fox said, walking over to a bush and pull out a short man with a mustache.

"It's-a Wario!" Mario said.

"What is he doing here?" Marth said.

"How did you found me?" Wario asked.

"By your disgusting breath. Mine and Falco senses is more IQ then the average human sense." Fox explained. "Why are you here?"

"Like I will tell you." Wario said.

"Want me to hurt him for you?" Ike asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't waste your breath, Ike. He was probably sent here by Ganondorf." Link said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What I like to know is why is he sending all of these weirdo after Li-en and Hana?"

"I suggest you talk before I count to five." Hana threatened, picking Wario by his shirt and holding him up in the air and held her sword at his neck. "One…Four…"

"I'd talk if I were you." Li-en suggested.

"Or what? I'm not scare of some child." Wario said.

"I'll take care of this." Meta Knight said, grabbing Wario and pulling away from the Brawlers.

"You can't scare me, Meta Knight." Wario said.

"Let me give you one word of advice." Meta Knight said, darkly. He whispers to him so the others won't hear.

"Okay, I'll tell, I'll tell!' Wario said, scared.

"What did he say?" Li-en asked Falco.

"You don't want to know." He said, shaking his head. They watch as Meta Knight bought Wario back to them.

"Ganondorf sent me to spy on the two brats." Wario said. "My job was to kidnapped them when you let your guard down and take their necklaces."

"Uh-huh" Hana said, dryly. "And then?"

"Then…Well…You saw your sister vision, right?" Wario asked her. "Now let me go!"

"Fine!" Hana said, grabbing him, tossing him in the air, and hit him with her sheath, causing him to fly and disappeared in the sky. "And don't come back you slimy, little weasel!!"

"Good effort." Li-en said, as she heard Wario screamed fading away.

"That was uncalled for." Samus said. "I like that."

"Don't tell me Ganondorf believes that my vision is coming true." Li-en said. "Why is he so intent on getting us. I thought he'll come up with a plan or something before taking action."

"You mean besides the stealing your powers thing." Zelda said. "I did some more research on your little story. It seems like when the Goddesses descend to the sky and stuff, it happens on a full moon."

"Now that you mention it a full moon will appear in two days." Peach said.

"Exactly, that's why he's trying to get it, because during this full moon is when the Goddesses leaves to the heavens." Zelda said.

"But why is this full moon so important? There's a full moon every once and while." Lucario asked her.

"Because this isn't any full moon. It's the 50 years full moon. It's not only the gate way for the Goddesses to reach the heavens; It's also the night when their true powers awaken. Once the full moon pass the Goddesses have to wait another 50 years for it." Zelda explained. "From what I also found out they _have _to reach the heavens for the next reincarnations to be born."

"I understand. Ganondorf is trying to kill them so they _won't _reach the heavens to guard the worlds of light and darkness and make sure they won't come back for good." Marth said. "He's cheating on the legend."

"What do you expect?" Meta Knight asked him. "A fair fight? This is evil we're talking about."

"That isn't very nice." Lucas said, quietly.

"The secret of life; It isn't fair, Kid." Hana said, crossing her arms. "Now what?"

"I think this is your decision." Pit said, wisely. "Either you stay and fight or you watch from the sidelines."

"And watch my vision come true and let you die? No way, I made a promise to myself and I'm keeping it." Li-en said, determinately. "I'm in. How about you, Onee-sama?"

"You know me. I'm a warrior; I don't run away from a fight." Hana smirked. "I'll fight for friends, but more importantly, I fight for you, Imuto-sama."

"Now you sound like me." Ike smiled, rubbing her head. "Good decision."

"So, I take it as a yes." Marth said.

"Then it's decided." Link said. "You'll stay and fight. But I think you need some training."

"Yeah, but I need something else we need to know." Hana said, looking towards R.O.B. "Can you do me and my sister a favor, Ancient Minister?"

"And that will be?" R.O.B asked.

"Ganondorf. Tell me about him. Tell me everything you know about him." Hana said, smirking. "When he find us, I'm going to kill him."

"Are you always this eager to fight?" Falco asked her.

"Where I come from you have to make the first move or be killed." She said. "What would you chose? I'm planning to live though this."

"What do you think?" Falco remarked, sarcastically.

"Are you two sure about this? Once you made your decision, you can't turn back." Red asked, worriedly. "You'll get hurt."

"And the pain will insufferable. Get on with it!" Hana said. "It's my decision, not your's."

"Then we better get started on your training." Zelda said as she use her magic to transform into Sheik. "Hana, Li-en remember my question earlier; What will you do if you have true power?"

"I thought about what you said Sheik and I think I know." Li-en said, softly.

"Enough chit-chatting, are you going to help us train or what?" Hana said, rudely.

"Fine, but only because you ask so nicely." Sheik said, sarcastically. "And people say Falco has the loud mouth."

"Who you calling " Loud mouth"!?" Hana said, angrily.

"Onee-sama, don't hackle her!" Li-en said, hitting the back of her sister head.

"Whatever." Hana mumbles to herself.

"Let's get this over with." Sheik sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_Well, my sister is going to kill me. And this chapter was fun! See you later! Believe it!_


	10. Training and Kisses

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy for an upcoming event. I would like to say Thank you to my friend alberto4395, iChocoLove, Flowershop78, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx, and a newcomer Fanfiction's Little Helper for reviewing my story! Um…Fanfiction's Little Helper…I got you message. I know you're trying to help me, but I know what I'm doing and I'm sorry if I'm not being realistic about this. I told you Li-en and Hana is base off me and my sister. They're everything that we're not. I know I'm acting shallow, but I'm really like that. I'm just having some fun. Besides, I seen weirder stuff then what I'm writing now. By the way, what do you mean you'll watch me from the shadows?

I don't care what people think of them or anything else. To be honest, I don't even know why people are even reading this. There are a lot of these types of Fanfics, but I know my story is different, but still…My sister thinks it because it's funny and stuff. She knows why I'm doing this and yet she still read it.

Here's a question for all of you guys; Do you know why I'm doing this? There are three reasons why.

One: To sharpen my writing skills so I can begin to write my _"Twilight_ _Brawlers"_. It's my star story; I'm going to work one when I complete my training. So until then, it'll have to wait.

Two: Doing this for fun.

Three: To torture my sister, because she isn't the type to go in a relationship and it kind of piss her off with makes me smile. Which kinda of clears up why I say in my past note that my sister is going to kill me. Sorry sis.

Um…Everyone, I got something to tell you, while I got a chance…I'm sorry.

**Important Note: **I'm going on vacation to Florida on July 25, 2008 and since today is July 19, 2008, that mean I have 6 days until I leave. That's on a Friday and this might be the last chapter I update until I come back. I don't know if the hotel we're staying in have good connection to the Internet and I don't know if I have time for writing a chapter, but I have to wait and see what happens.

My mom and my aunt have been shopping like crazy trying find clothes to make my sister and me look "Cute". It's sicken to think about it. I don't do cute. Really I don't and neither does my sister. We're not the girly-girly type, more like tomboy. Today they just brought more clothes. My aunt says she got the whole thing plan out. She's says that we're going to swim with dolphins and a bunch of other stuff, but my mom won't let us.

I'm leaving a around 12 o'clock, well, according to my 20 years old aunt. She'll be driving and it takes at least three hours to get to hotel. I hope you guys do something fun this summer and I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice. I'm trying to make this chapter good with no flaws. Try to say good-bye before I leave, OK? Like my sister would say: I'll see you later! And like I would say: Believe it! Bye Bye for now!

**Chapter 10:Training and Kisses**

_**(Continuing for the chapter before)**_

_**Brawlers Garden…**_

Hana and Li-en waited patiently for Sheik to come out of the Brawlers Mansion. When she agreed to train them, she says she needed to get something from her room. To pass the time, Link, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, and Pit decide to have Weapons Practice with each other. Let's see what happens.

"Do you know what I love most about Weapons Practice? The Weapons." Marth said, holding up his sword, Falchion. He read his sword in his hand and charge at Ike, making their blades clash with one another.

"Too bad you're stuck with a toothpick sword and not a real weapons like my two-handed sword, Ragnell." Ike said, hardly struggling with Marth. Meta Knight came up with his Galaxia, and cut between the two. He kick Marth into a tree and grab Ike's arm, spin him around and made him crash on top of Marth.

"Sorry, Ike, but my Galaxia is really where it's at." Meta Knight said, smirking under his mask.

"Boys, put away the toys! Twin blades is the only way to play!" Pit said, trying to slash Meta Knight.

"Kid, you are way of your league! The Master Sword will conquer you all! " Link said, proudly. He charge at them with his sword as Pit flew up in the sky, while Link fight with Meta Knight and he grab him by the cape, twirl him around, and made him crash into Pit and onto Ike and Marth.

"Ouch!" They said just as Sheik came back with a very long stick. She looked around to see the boys on the ground and Link smiling with victory. She sighed.

"Are you guys finish playing around?" She asked Link. "If you are then get out of the way."

"We weren't playing around!" Pit exclaimed. "We were training like men!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, little boy." Sheik said, walking over to Li-en and Hana. "OK, your training beings now."

"Good luck, girls." Marth said, walking up to them and ruffled their hair. He and the swordsmen walk over to the other Brawlers and watch as Sheik begins the girls training.

"Hey…Um…Sheik-sensei, what's with the stick?" Li-en asked her.

"Yeah, this isn't the time to playing with a stick." Hana remarked, earning her a whack on the head from Sheik with the stick. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"First, keep your eyes open and second, this stick isn't for playing. It's for your training." Sheik explained. "We're starting with basics first."

"What!? What for!? I already know how to fight! Why are you starting with basics!?" Hana shouted, earning another whack on the head from Sheik. "Ow! Will you stop that!?"

"Your moves are not refined and you're exerting unnecessary force. You attack with rage, not experience. You lack it, both of you." Sheik replied, coldly. "Tell me something."

"What?" Li-en asked.

"You said that you two are always sickly. So why do seem like your fine and full with energy?"

"That happened when we were kids. We still get sick, but not as often like we use to." Hana explained, rubbing her head.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"We learn by ourselves, but sometimes we learn by watching. We come from a village of ninjas, remember?" Hana said. "Now, can you tell me why do you have a stick? It's such a useless weapon."

"She got you there, Sheik." Ike said, earning him a whack on the head with the stick. "Ow! Hey!"

"In the hands of a true ninja master, anything is a weapon." She said. "Always remember that."

"OK. Hey…Um…Sheik-sensei, do you really want to do this?" Li-en asked her. "Training us, I mean."

"Of course. Is something the matter?"

"It's just we never happen a girl taught us before." Hana explained, earning another whack on the head. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"If you relay in appearances, you won't be able to see the strength hidden beneath." Sheik replied, icily. "Age and gender have nothing to do with it."

"All right. And what do you mean I attack with rage and not experience?"

"You get your emotions involved with your battles because someone or something hurt your sister, right?" Sheik questioned her.

"Well, yeah. That's because I have to protect my sister." Hana said. "Are you saying I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me?"

"Correct. I watch you closely and I realized you seem stronger when your mad, but you can't relay on your anger in battle." Sheik said, emotionless. "Keep your mind as clear as a polished mirror."

"As a polished mirror?" Li-en repeated, quietly.

"Yes. Admit your lack of experience. Only then, the true training begins." Sheik said. "You two are both very skilled in the art of the sword and bow and arrows, but you must be truly one with your weapons. A weapon is only good as the arm that wields it. But without courage then you can't wield it at all."

"Right!" The twins said.

"Good. Then get ready!" Sheik said, raising the stick and whacking Hana's head and then Li-en's.

"OW!"

**WHACK**

"OW!"

**WHACK**

"HEY!"

**WHACK**

"COME ON!"

**WHACK**

"WAIT A MINTUE!"

**WHACK**

"WILL YOU STOP IT!?"

"I told you to keep your eyes open." Sheik said, as she stop whacking them.

"Sheik-sensei, you don't have to keep hitting us so hard." Li-en whined, rubbing her head.

"Look, it's pointless unless I use some force." She told them.

"Could you at least give us a warning?" Hana asked her.

"Attacks always come without warning." Sheik replied.

"I know, but could you wait for us to get ready?" Li-en asked her.

"Your enemy will not wait for you." She told them. "I told you to keep your eyes open."

"I know, but what do you want me to do? Stare at a stick? Don't you have some kind of fighting style or something?" Hana asked her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"It appears they can't follow directions properly unless they know the reasoning behind them first." Lucario explained. "Although, real training involves shutting up and doing as you're told."

"Let's snap back to reality for a minute, OK? You're not teaching a dog. We need an explanation first." Hana remarked. "Back in our village, they say doing moves without fully understanding them can be dangerous."

Sheik sighed. "When you're in the middle of a fight, you're most important skill is you're ability to feel the kill. If you're able to do that, you can avoid your enemy lethally strike while finding a gap for your own blow. So for our first lesson, I want you to stop thinking too much and sense the kill I'm creating within me."

"Wait, how do sense this kill?" Li-en asked.

"It is not something you can think about. You have to watch carefully and sense it, got it?" Sheik said, raising her stick. "Also, the distance between you and your enemy is a crucial element in battle. Using that distance can give you an advantage against some enemies. And begin!"

"Hold on, Sheik." Link interrupted. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh on them? They're still just kids. Go a little easier on them, OK?"

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Link yelled, angrily.

"For going soft on them." Sheik answered. "Sooner or later you have to stop treating them like a child. The battle is in two days remember? Failure isn't a option from this point on."

"OK, I get that, but why did you hit me three times?" Link asked, rubbing his head.

"One for interrupting me, another one for defending them, and the last one because I felt like it." She said, raising her stick at the girls again.

"Um…Link…Thank you for defending us." Li-en smiled, sweetly.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Li-en, stop talking nonsense doing our training." Sheik said, whacking her with the stick, but this time she dodge it. "Hm…You learn quickly. Now, try to dodge it again."

"_It's probably because the boys is watching." _Hana thought, dodging Sheik's attack. "_She'll probably want to impressed them."_

As Hana and Li-en continued to dodge the attacks, they couldn't, but over hear Peach and Samus talking to one another when they got close enough to hear.

"Do you think Sheik was jealous that Li-en kiss Link when they first got here?" Samus asked the Princess.

"Maybe, I mean Sheik is Zelda, so I guess. But you really can't blame the girl for kissing Link. She thought Link wasn't real at first and she didn't know what she was doing half the time." Peach replied.

"Still, it's no excuse. Link is like Zelda/Sheik's boyfriend and I can't believe it Link allow her to kiss him." Samus protested. "Then again it was just one kiss and it probably didn't mean anything."

"Samus, don't say things like that!" Peach exclaimed. "One kiss does mean something."

"Oh, really? Who do you know?" Samus asked the Mushroom Princess.

"Well a kiss…Is precious." Peach said, softly.

"_A kiss?"_ Li-en thought.

"_Precious?" _Hana thought, remembering the time she and Ike kissed.

**WHACK**

"OW!! HEY!!"

"Stop daydreaming in the middle of our training." Sheik said, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"I wasn't!" Hana and Li-en said in union.

"If I was the person you fight in a real battle, you'd already be dead." Sheik said, coldly. "Do guys have any weaknesses?"

"Well, yeah. I have a fear of blood." Li-en answered. "My sister weakness is me."

"I see. You fear blood and Hana fear of your own safety." She said. "Let's take a break."

Using magic, Sheik transform back into Zelda. She walked over to them and kneels down to their eye level.

"I'm sorry if Sheik went a little too far with the training. She was just trying to help you get stronger, that's all." Zelda said, smiling.

"It's OK. She has a edge to her when it comes to fighting." Li-en said, rubbing her sore head.

"Excuse me, Princess." R.O.B said, coming over to them and handing Hana several pieces of paper. "Here's your information on Ganondorf. Of course, it's from other people opinion so it really won't analytical or logical. So might not be any good if it has other's thoughts."

"Thanks." Hana said, looking over the papers with Li-en.

"All of this data make him sound like knife or something." Li-en said, finishing reading it.

"Well, compared to him, a knife is pretty cute." Hana said. "How the heck does this guy get a hold on the Triforce of Power!?

"Who knows." R.O.B said, leaving them alone with Zelda. "See you later."

"Princess Zelda, I've been wondering. What's the real meaning of a kiss?" Li-en asked, blushing.

"Hm? What do want to know something like that?" The Hylian Princess asked, puzzled.

"Uh…Um…Just because." Hana answered, quickly.

"A simple question, but it's difficult one to answer." Zelda said, putting a hand under her chin. "Did you ever research about it?"

"Yeah, We've look through some library books a while back in our dimension, because me and my sister likes to research about different topics." Hana nodded. "But I didn't find anything that we already know."

"We're aware what's involved, and I seen people kissing and I kiss Link once, but I didn't know what I was doing half the time, but it's like…" Li-en trailed off.

"But what?" Zelda asked her.

"I get the feeling, the meaning we attach to a kiss and the meaning that everyone else has are two different things. We thought you could tell us what kiss is really about." Hana finished.

"Have you ever read novels and others books about it?" Zelda asked them.

"Well, yeah, we've have, but R.O.B says those things are almost unless because anything written down has a personal opinion in it and it won't analytical or logical." Li-en said.

"R.O.B is the owner of this mansion we live in and since he's a robot, he's very insightful." Zelda said.

"Oh, he is." Li-en said. "I respect him because of it."

"I see. However, something like this isn't so simple. It's natural for you two to have questions about it." Zelda said, smiling a little. "There's no doubt if you want accurate information and theories, books are the best thing to start out with. But what you're looking for has little to do with cold facts and figures."

"I guess so." Hana replied.

"In other words, this is something with no right answer." Zelda smiled. "It has to do with the heart and emotions."

"The heart and emotions?" Li-en repeated.

"You two do understand that physical contact between two people is usual a sign of affection, right?"

"Well, yeah. That's what a kiss is. Sort of like people shake hands or hug each other." Hana said. "Everyone does it."

"Hm…Well, that's true, but…Let's take Red for instinct." Zelda said them. "You won't mind giving him a little kiss, right?"

"Uh…Well, yeah. We're just friends."

"Hana since you're with Ike, so skip this question. Li-en, would you give Pit or the others you like a kiss?" Zelda asked her.

"Huh?" She asked, surprised and shocked about it. "But he's…They…"

"When you think about that, it's a little uncomfortable, isn't it?" Zelda said.

"Well…Yeah."

"That's the essence of what I'm trying to say. And remember a harmless peck on the cheek is completely different thing of two people kissing each other on the lips." Zelda said, pointing to her lips.

"_A kiss on the lips? From Pit and the others."_ Li-en thought in panic.

"Sister?" Hana asked.

"No. I don't ever want to do that." Li-en said, bluntly.

"That's quite alright. No one says you have to." Zelda said, gently. "In fact it isn't something you should be doing with Red or the others either. It can lead to confusion, misunderstanding, and mixed feelings."

"Really?" The twins asked.

Zelda smiled at them and hug them close to her. "Hana, Li-en, this is how I feel about a kiss. If it's on the lips, then it's like a personal oath."

"An oath?"

"Yes. It means the two of you want to be closer. That you willing to let the other person take care of you."

"So that's it. Thank you."

Unknown to them that Meta Knight and Lucario heard all of it.

_**Later that night…**_

"Princess Zelda, may we speak with you?" Meta Knight asked her. It was diner time at the Brawlers Mansion and everyone was around each other. Meta Knight and Lucario needed to settle things out about happen in the garden.

"Of course." Zelda replied. "What is it about?"

"It has to do with what happen earlier today in the garden." Lucario answered, calmly. This brought a reaction to Hana and Li-en's face.

"What happen earlier today?" Link asked them.

"Nothing that's concern you." Meta Knight said, glaring at him.

"Uh…Right." He said, letting go of the topic.

"Let's talk in my room." Zelda said, walking away from the others and the Star Warrior and Aura Pokémon follow. She closes the door behind them and sat down on her bed. "May I ask what's the purpose of you asking me about earlier today?"

"We're not disputing your knowledge when it's come to relationships, however, we must ask you to refrain from those conversations of that nature." Meta Knight said. "Such things are only going to make them more confused."

"I see. You act like a father figure to them, don't you?" The Princess asked.

"That's besides the point."

"They must have talked to you about it then."

"No, more like we tease it out of them." Lucario lied.

"Well, what really matters that they we're able to talk to you about it." Zelda smiled. "It's shows how much they trust you and respect your opinion. It's clear you two care for them and I think it's very sweet. The matters of fact, it seems you two are the closest to them out of all of us."

" I suppose so. You act like mother to them." Lucario replied.

"I guess that true. They're lovely young girls with good hearts."

"That they are and that precisely why I must ask you to deceased for further discussions that involves with improper thoughts concerning us and the other Brawlers." Lucario said, sternly. "We don't want them to worry about those kind of stuff."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I understand your concern."

"You're an astute women, Princess." Meta Knight said. "You could only imaged what we're worrying about here."

"Of course, but for both Hana and Li-en's sake, can I talk with them about this subject some other time in the future?" Zelda asked.

"Uh…Okay."

"With us helping them, they seem to developed into a proud, kind, strong, good-hearted women. Something I think their real family fail to do. They seem very happy here." Zelda said, softly. "But let's not kidded ourselves, they're both still very young and in secure about some things."

"Go on." Lucario said.

"Well, forgive me, but I have to be franked. I don't think they understands feelings very well. Hana is stubborn and Li-en was shy when they first got here. And they seem very vulnerable when it comes to matters of the heart."

"I know. I cans sense how they feel by using my aura." Lucario reminded.

" Imaged a man, someone aggressive or even Pit, Link, Ike, and Marth. They're just so naïve that I don't think they could resist. They said something that worried me earlier today. That's why I'd have to talk with them."

"Don't you think it's a too early for these kind of talks? Pit is are the same age as them and we still can't tell him anything." Meta Knight pointed out. "Don't we usual gradually plan to introduce these things over a number of years and responds to new ideas and responsibility in the younger Brawlers life?"

"Problems don't arise when we don't want then to." Sheik said, joining the talk from inside Zelda's body. "Take now for example."

"Therefore, I think there are some things that children are never too young to learn, especially when they have to know for their own sake." Zelda smiled. "Besides, girls are quite precocious. They more mature then appeared."

"In other words, it's like I keep saying: Sooner or later you have to let them grow up and developed into their own person." Sheik said, from the inside. "They're not some helpless girls. All of you are too protective over them. They must adapt to new things."

Meta Knight and Lucario looked at each other and sighed. Zelda/Sheik was right; Sooner or later Hana and Li-en will have to take care of themselves. They can't always treat them like children forever. It's for they're own good. And since when do they act like fathers to them?

"Princess, allow us to retraces our earlier remarks. They were…Ill-informed." Meta Knight said.

"I hope you'll forgive me for being do direct about this. With the proper guidance from us, they'll be ready for whatever comes their way, so don't worry." Zelda said, smiling.

"They can find the right answer on their own ways and you trust them on that regard, don't you?" Sheik asked them.

"Of course we do." They answered, gently.

Unknown to them Hana and Li-en heard it all from behind the door. They looked at each other and smile.

"Let's go back." Hana suggested, walking a from the door and down the hall. She whispered something that Li-en couldn't hear. "Thank you, Princess Zelda, for trusting our decisions."

Li-en took a step forward and looked at the door, thinking about what they said. She back away from the door and bow down.

"_Thank you…"_

"Imuto-sama, hurry up before they catch us spying!" Her sister called.

"Ah, I'm coming!" Li-en called back, running towards her sister. "Wait for me!"

_"...For everything..."_

* * *

_OK, I know what you're thinking. It has litle details, I know, but still it has fun writing this. The talk between Zelda/Sheik and Meta Knight and Lucario seem like a mother and father talk, huh? From the being I was planning to make Meta Knight a father figure to them. As for Lucario he's just worry about this whole thing. It's weird for me too. I think I over did it with this chapter, huh? Believe it! Tell me what you think. Bye Bye. _


	11. The Person Li Likes

Hi! I'm back everyone! I got back Thursday and I was glad to be back home! I would've update sooner, but I had two things to do. One; My grandpa's birthday was yesterday, August 5, 2008. And not only that I had to get prepare for school on Monday and it's such a drag!

You know I won't update as fast as I can now that I'm going back to school. I can only write of the weekends because school will always come first and if I don't get A's for my grade this year my mom threaten she'll take away my author's license. How lame is that? Sorry, guys, but my mom is really strict. This will be the last chapter until the weekends. Don't worry too much, OK?

Also, I would like to say Thank you to alberto4395, iChocoLove, Fanfiction's Little Helper, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx, and Flowershop78 for reviewing and reading my story. Thank you for waiting so patiently for my return. I miss all of you very much.

Before we start on this chapter I think it's time for a vote. I've been thinking of doing it, but never had the courage to do it because I thought it was stupid. But when Flowershop78 mentions she wants Lucario to end up with Li-en, my alter ego, it got me thinking. At first I thought of making Pit ending up with Li-en instead, but I decide to let the people vote. When you review let me know who should end up with Li-en and since Hana is with Ike you don't have to vote for her, OK? Let's go now!

**Chapter 11:The Person Li-en Likes…**

_**Continues for the chapter before)**_

_**Nighttime…**_

The cool air passes by as Li-en sat on top of the roof to the Brawlers Mansion. It been 2 hours after she and Hana heard the conversation between Princess Zelda/Sheik, Meta Knight, and Lucario. She blushes at the thought of the two boys she likes very much. Hana was down in the Training Room with Samus working out. Hana ask her to go with them, but she decline saying she needs time to think about something and what Princess Zelda, Meta Knight, Lucario said about them.

Hana told her not to worry so much about the thing she's worry about and not to feel bad that they were spying on the conversation. Li-en came to the rooftop to think. It was quiet and peaceful at night when no one is around. It gave her plenty of time to think.

"Hey, I thought I might find you here." Said a voice. Li-en looked down to see Pit flying up to her holding to drinks in his hands. He tosses her one and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, angel?"

"Angel?"

Ah, sorry. It's just a nickname I came up with for you." Pit explained, blushing. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that, but why angel?" Li-en asked him.

"Because you are one. Well actually, you're a god, but you know what I mean." Pit smiled at her. Li-en blushes and smiled back.

"T-Thank you. But I'm no angel."

"Well, in my eyes you are, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"So, what's wrong, angel?" Pit asked again. "Why aren't you with your sister? What are you doing up here for?"

"I needed some time to think about some stuff. I like to see the moon at night. It's peaceful and pretty at night, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sometimes I can feel like a angel watching over me from above." said Pit. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing important."

"Is it the up coming battle? Are you scare or something?'

"Well, yeah. I mean aren't you scare of dying?'

"Some things are worth dying for, angel."

"Really? Like what?"

Well, there is you for one thing." Pit answered. Li-en's eyes widen in surprised.

"A-Are you saying for willing to die for me?"

"Yeah. Does that surprise you?"

"Yes. It's just that…No one besides my sister ever care about me that way." Li-en told him.

"Is that so? Well, I care about you a lot!" Pit exclaimed. "And it's not only me, but everyone in the mansion care about you and your sister a whole lot!"

Li-en smiled at the angel. She put down her drink and grab Pit's chin, bring his face close to her and kiss him on the forehead. Pit blush as Li-en back away from. She places her hand over his heart.

"Thank you, Pit." She said. "You'll be a fine man when you grow up."

"Thanks, you really think so?" Pit asked shyly, rubbing the back on his head.

"I do."

"Thank you again, angel."

**_Training Room…_**

Hana grunt as she lifts weights in the room as Samus as kicking and punching a sand bag.

"You might want to ease up there." The bounty hunter suggested. "Most guys don't go for the ripped, bulky look."

"Just trying to maintain my girlish figure, lady." Hana remarked. "And why does it always have to be about the guys anyway?"

"Honey, it's always about the guys." Samus said, as she sat down on a bench. Hana got up too and gave her a look. "What?"

"You still don't trust me do you?" Hana asked her, crossing her arms.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't made your move yet."

"I'm trying to find the right Earth protocol for this situation. It's not like I'm going to assassinate you in your sleep or poison your water…I miss home."

"Uh-huh. Well, I don't really care about my figure that much." Hana said, picking a towel and wiping her sweat away. "Ike likes me just the way I am."

"Well, I guess so. Who knew Ike actually be interested in a girl?" Samus chuckled. "Tell me, do you trust us?"

"Well, kind of. I mean I trust angel boy for saving us when we first got here."

"That's one way to make friends. Pit seem to trust you and I'm sure he taken a liking to your sister as well."

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?' Hana asked calmly, narrowing her eyes at the bounty hunter.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts. Your sister she is something. Besides the whole _I'm-a-god-thing._" Samus smiled. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah. And she has a nice heart to go with it, too." Hana said, in a sad tone. "Her heart is very fragile and I don't want to see someone take advantage of her and do sometime she might regret."

"Does this have to do what Princess Zelda, Meta Knight, and Lucario said during dinnertime in her room?" Samus asked, making Hana give her a look. "What? I know things."

"Video Cameras?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Should've have know."

"Look, what are you worrying about? It's not like they might do anything like…Uh…Never mind." Samus said.

Before Hana could say something she heard noise coming from Pit's room.

_**Rooftop…**_

"And when we were nine we try run again." Li-en said to Pit. After Li-en kiss Pit on the forehead, they started to talk about Hana and Li-en's childhood. "But my family found us and…Well you know what happens next."

"You got it rough, huh?"

"Yeah. Even through we were born with a sick body we never really had problem training." Li-en went on. "Sure, I get sick from time to time, but I never gave up. I'm stronger then my family thinks and my sister. She's very protective of me because I'm the weaker twin."

"That's amazing." Pit praised her. "You're so strong."

"My parents don't understand. They've always treated us like we were helpless. So they decided to make us they're slaves. We're nothing to them."

"Is that why you train secretly?'

"Yeah."

"Why stay where you you're not happy?"

"They're our parents, where else am I suppose to go?"

"You could stay here with us."

"Yeah, you guys can do wherever you want. No one telling you what to do; That's the life. It's just _my _life."

"It could be your life if you're able to live through the up coming battle." Pit said, taking her hand in his.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but me and my sister must fulfill our duties as the Goddesses of Light and Shadow."

"But if you do that…" Pit trailed off. "I-We won't be able to see each other again."

"It's fine." Li-en smiled, pulling Pit closer to her chest and hug him. "I'll always be with you and the others."

Pit blushes for the closeness and then he felt a rain drop on his face. Suddenly it started to rain. Li-en let go of Pit and looked up. She sticks out her tongue and taste it. Pit look at her with a confused look. She was laughing and dancing around the roof. Isn't she bother by the fact she's getting wet?

"It's raining." Pit said.

"So?"

"Should we go inside? I don't think your sister will like it if you get sick and she'll likely blame me."

"OK." Li-en said, sticking out her tongue in a playful way. Pit flew into his room through the window and let Li-en in. Li-en sat down on the bed as Pit shut the window. Li-en looked at his bed and saw a blue tank top and blue underwear.

"Pit, what are you doing with these?"

"I forgot. Princess Peach send me to find you and give these clothes for tonight." Pit explained. "Why don't you get change?"

"All right." Li-en replied, lifting up the shirt she was wearing. Pit blush and started to panic.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" He asked, nervously.

"What do you think? I'm changing. Is something wrong?" Li-en asked.

"Yes. You have nothing to fear." said a dark, cool, calm voice. Li-en and Pit looked up to see Meta Knight clinging to the ceiling. They yelled as he land down on the floor.

"How long were you up there?!" Li-en asked, frighten.

"More like, what were you doing up there!?" Pit shouted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No." Meta Knight replied. "Anyway, like I said; You have nothing to fear if she's just changing."

"Easy for you to say. You probably never see human flesh before!" Pit shouted. "Besides, I didn't expect this."

"Hide while I change." Li-en said. Pit when to the closet and shut the door, but left a small crack open. "If you peep, I'll clobber you!"

OK, I get it." Pit said from inside the closet.

"Meta Knight, can you turn around?" Li-en asked him.

"Very well." He responded, turning his face in the corner.

"So, don't you have any other clothes?" asked Pit.

"I told you no peeping!" Li-en exclaimed, throwing a book at the closet door.

"I wasn't!"

"And no, I don't have any other clothes except the clothes Princess Zelda and Princess Peach provide us." Li-en answered, taking off her clothes and tossing them on the bed.

"OK, that's nice. Back when we were outside, why were you laughing?" Pit questioned her. "Do you like the rain?"

"Yeah." She replied, putting on her underwear.

"But aren't you concern about getting sick?" asked Pit, as he move around the closet. It was full of his other clothes and stuff. His hand land on something sharp and it made him jump against the door, breaking it down. He opens his eyes to see Li-en half dress with only her underwear on and her hair covering her breast. She and Pit blush and then…

**WHACK**

**BAM**

**WHAM**

**CRASH**

**SLAM**

**BLAST**

**SLASH**

**TRASH**

With all the noise going on all of the Brawlers and Hana came in into Pit's room, Once they got there they saw Pit laying on the floor with a black eye and his room was a mess.

"Pit, what happened to you and what was that noise?" Peach asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. A animal came from my window and started to attack me." The boys with wings lied.

"Did you do something to this animal?" Zelda asked, walking over to Pit. "Let me look at that eye. I'll heal it for you."

Hana looked pass Pit and saw that the window was open. She walks over to it and put her through it and looks around. Like she actually believes an animal did that to him.

"_Pit, you are a bad liar."_ Hana thought. "_What ever you did sure got my sister mad."_

**_Rooftop…_**

"I've should have hit him ten more time!" Li-en complained. When she was finish beating Pit she quickly grab a black coat that was in his room, put it on and race to the rooftop with Meta Knight following her. She sat on the roof with a red face, not caring if she was getting wet from the rain.

"That was out of character for you." Meta Knight said. "He's just a boy."

"And…?"

"You're not the violent type are you? You're acting like your sister." Meta Knight pointed out. "You're still barely dress and I'm standing right, but you didn't hit me yet."

"So? You're different from him."

"In what way?"

"It just felt weird. But with you around me I don't feel very embarrassed."

"Will you be embarrassed showing your skin to rocks or tree?"

"I just felt uncomfortable!"

Well, I should be glad that you didn't punch me."

"I think I over do it though. I should go apologize to him." Li-en said, letting out a yawn. "I'm tired."

"You haven't gotten much rest. Go back in the mansion."

"Not yet."

"It's still raining outside."

"I know, but please hold me for a bit, okay?" Li-en yawned, leaning her head on Meta Knight and falling asleep.

"Li-en…"

"I love you…" She whispered in her sleep. Meta Knight remains emotionless, but he pull her closer to him. Even though he acts like a father to Hana and Li-en he still has feelings for Li-en. He knows it won't work out between them, but still…

"I love you too…" Meta Knight whispered, softly. Hours has pass and they were still up there. Meta Knight looked down to see that Pit's light was out in his room and everyone is probably asleep. He gently shakes Li-en's shoulder and her eyes open slightly.

"What is it?"

"Go back into the mansion to rest."

"Okay…"

**_Next Morning…(Pit's room)_**

The sun rays went through the window into Pit's eyes. It's was probably too early to get up and he was too tired to move of his bed. It was warm and he tosses around in the bed and felt something. He felt like someone else is in his bed. His eyes open and they widen as he saw Li-en asleep in his bed. He yelled and backed away from her.

"What in Palutena's name is she doing in my bed!?"

"Relax, she's just sleeping." said a dark, cool, clam voice. Pit looked up to see Meta Knight clinging on the ceiling again and he yelled as he land on the floor.

"That's the second time you did that!" yelled the angel. "And what do you mean by "_relax_"!? I'm still shaking!"

"Uh…What's with all the yelling…?" Li-en asked as she woke up and saw that she was in Pit's bed. She blushes and her face turn bright red. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Imuto-sama, what's wrong!?" Hana yelled as she and the Brawlers came into the room. They looked to see that Meta Knight standing in the center of the room, while Pit and Li-en was in the bed. Hana glare at Pit and took out her sword and pin him against the wall only inches from the tip of her blade. "How dare you!!"

"Wait! You got it all wrong!" Pit cried.

"Yeah, right!" Hana remarked, turning her attention to Samus. "Not going to do anything, huh?"

"Please, Onee-sama! We didn't do anything wrong!" Li-en said, trying to clam her sister down.

"You don't have to defend him!"

"If I may interrupt…" Meta Knight chimed in.

"Yes…?"

"This was a big misunderstanding. Li-en was sitting on the roof and she was tired, so I suggested she go inside. Half asleep I might add to crawl into Pit's bed."

"Is that the truth, angel?" Pit asked her.

"Look, I don't care if…Did you just call my sister "angel"." Hana asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah…It's just a nickname I came up with for her."

"OK. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if you** ever** do something to my sister, I'm going to shove my foot all the way down your-…"

"OK, time out." Link interrupted. "The important thing is that nobody did anything wrong."

"Yeah, so how about you put your sword away before you slice my throat?" Pit asked, nervously.

"Fine." Hana snorted, sheathing her sword. "But heed my warning, boy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come on, Hana, you made your point. Let's go." Ike said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the room. "Let's eat while these two get change, OK?"

"OK." Hana replied as she walked out the room. Ike follow her, but not before he gave Li-en a wink, letting her know that's it's OK now. Li-en blushes and nods a "_Thank you"_ to him. Once everyone was out, Li-en turn her attention to the boy in front of her,

"Um…Pit…I'm sorry I got you into trouble with my sister." She apologized.

"It's fine, angel." He smiled. "I'm going to wash up and why don't you get to your room and get ready.'

"All right." Li-en said, as she was about to leave, but stop. She turns around to smile at him and she stick her tongue out in a playful way. "Just so you know, my sister could've have done a lot worse. She could've have actually kill you."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better." sighed Pit as he watch the girl leave the room. "Well, I guess she's right. Li-en sure was cute when she was asleep."

_**Dinner Room…**_

"I could've have deck him!!" Hana exclaimed, crossing he arms and pacing back and forth in the room. "You could have let me at least hit him in the face."

"They didn't do anything wrong. And I'm sure they feel embarrassed with this whole thing." Ike said. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Is Pit the person Li-en likes the most?"

"How would I know?"

"Aren't you her sister?"

"Well, yeah, but she didn't decide yet who she likes the most."

"Who you think it will be?"

"I don't really care as long as they be kind to her or else!"

"Don't you think your sister is more then capable of taking care of herself?"

"I do, but she is like a angel. She has a pure heart and if anyone makes her cry I'll never forgive them."

"But don't you think you're being a little protective of her?" Samus chimed in. "I think she's a strong girl and she a good fighter. And I personally think Li-en will likely chose Pit."

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu added.

"Well, you're right. There is Lucario, too."

"Lucario? But he's a Pokemon." Kirby join in.

"So? Who cares if he's a Pokemon or not?" Li-en asked, coming into the room with Pit next to her side. "He's a living being just like you and me."

"How much did you hear?" asked Hana.

"Almost everything." She answered.

"Oh…"

"And I would appreciate if you guys stop talking behind my back about my love life, please?"

"Sorry, Imuto-sama."

"It's fine. Um…Where's Meta Knight?"

"He's in the garden." Marth responded. "He's with Lucario."

"Thank you…" Li-en said, running pass the others and into the garden. As soon as she was gone, Hana turn to Pit.

"What were you doing last night with my sister?"

"Talking."

"Hey, Hana…" Samus said. "Can I ask you something? How were you able to take down Ridley the other day? It took me all my power to take him down."

"Easy. I attack is pressure point in his wing."

"Pressure point?"

"Yeah, if you attack the pressure point in your body it will disable you and you can't move." Hana explained. "Of course I attack a wear spot and blocking a pressure point only last a little while."

"That's comes in handy."

"More then you know."

'So, who do you think is the person Li-en likes the most?"

"Well, I have some guesses on who that might be." Hana smirked, looking at the Brawlers and the door that leads to the garden and where Meta Knight and Lucario are.

_**Garden…**_

"Meta Knight!" Li-en called, running up to him and Lucario. "I want to thank you for yesterday and this morning."

"It wasn't any trouble." He replied.

"Sorry I got you involved for my mistakes for crawling into Pit's bed." She apologized. "I'll be more careful next time. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Don't worry about it."

"Still, I'm in your debt. So, I think I'll give you this." Li-en smiled, leaning down to Meta Knight's height and kiss him on the forehead. He blushes behind his mask as Lucario just watch. Li-en pulled away and turns her attention to Lucario. "Lucario, can you please help me train?"

"Very well." said the Aura Pokemon, getting into his stance. "Let's being now."

"Yes, Sir." Li-en said, as she being to train with Lucario as Meta Knight. As they train they couldn't help, but feel someone is watching them. Unknown to them they were right.

**_Elsewhere…_**

In a terrain not so far from the Brawlers Mansion stood 4 figures hidden in the shadows.

"We should attack now when they're hopes are high." One figure chuckled, evilly. "I would like to see the looks on their faces when we destroy the one they love."

"Don't be too rash." said another figure. "We got time."

"Me being rash? You're the one who want to kill them and take their powers before the full moon comes. It's tomorrow."

"Perhaps, I can make a wager with those girls."

"What kind of wager?" asked the third figure.

"You'll find out soon enough. First, Ridley go kidnap those brats and bring them to me. Soon I'll have the powers of Light and Shadows!"

The last thing that was heard was a loud roar and a evil laugh that echoes through the land.

* * *

_OK, that was fun to write. Remember to vote for who Li-en to end up with. And also, I won't be updating until the weekends when I go back to school on Monday. Believe it! Bye Bye!_


	12. Capture

Sorry for the wait everyone! The first week of school is crazy! Believe it! Remember I can't update as fast I usually do because of school! It's such a drag! First I would like Thank you to iChocoLove, pikminbro, Cindy, Flowershop78, alberto4395, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx, Anonymously Kay for reading and reviewing my story! Now before I move on to the chapter, all of you remember to vote for which boy Li-en is to end up with and the results are…

_(Drums Roll…)_

The winner is…PIT!

Sorry Flowershop78 and alberto4395. I know you wanted Li-en to end up with Lucario, but the people have spoken. I can't change the rules now, sorry. Now on with the story!

**Warning: Spoilers for Twilight Princess.**

**Author's Note: I have a little treat for the girls and…Boys I guess. Let see if you can tell me where one of the songs in this chapter from. Here's a hint: The movie is very old that involves a fairy prince and a little girl no bigger then a thumb. Please listen to the song when you get to it. It's much more romantic!**

**Chapter 12:Capture**

_**(Continues from the chapter before)**_

_**Twilight…(Sunsets)**_

Li-en wipe to sweat off of her forehead as she and Lucario continue to spar with one another and Meta Knight continue to watch her. Her gaze follows behind her where Ike and Hana is sparring as well. The Brawlers was watching, expect for Link who was looking at the twilight. He was thinking of _her_again. Midna, The Twilight Princess, who'd help Link on his last adventure. Coming from a dimension where _The Legend of Zelda_ is a game, Li-en and Hana both know how Link feels after Midna broke the Mirror of Twilight, the only link to this world and the Twilight Realm. It was clear that Link has feelings for the Twilight Princess. His sapphire eyes were fill with sadness and despair for her. Li-en was snap out of her thoughts as Lucario use his aura sending flying back around the terrain.

"Li-en, you must pay attention if you ever want to defeat Ganondorf." The Aura Pokémon told her.

"I'm sorry, Lucario. I was just…Um…Distracted. That's all." Li-en said, as Lucario help her off the ground. "I'll pay more attention next time."

"Let's take a break. If you were distracted as you says then something must be bothering you then." Lucario said, looking towards Link. "Go do what you must do."

"Okay…"

"Let's take a break too, Hana." Ike suggested.

"Alright." She replied, walking over to Li-en just as Lucario left her side. "Worry about Link, huh?"

"Yeah, and you're worry too."

"Let's go talk to him." Hana said, pulling Li-en to Link. "Hey, Hero of Twilight."

Link shift his gaze upon to the girls behind him. Hero of Twilight, huh? It's been a while since someone called him that.

"You miss her don't you?" asked Li-en, looking into Link's eyes. "Midna…She's the girl you hold close to your heart isn't it?"

"How did you-…"

"We're from a different dimension, remember? Hana reminded.

"Oh, right."

"Do you love her…?" Li-en asked, sadly.

"Li-en…I-" Li-en begun, but was cut off when Li-en smiled at him, but it was a little sad.

"It's fine. I can't compete with her anyway. Because, after all…I'm still here and back where I came from I always secretly wish for you and her to end together."

"Are you saying you're okay with this…?"

"Yeah. Because no matter what happens I will always love you, 'kay?" Li-en smiled, happily.

"Li-en…"

"Link, remember what Midna and Zelda said back in the Mirror Chambers: Light and Shadow are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other and…"

"This world is bound to the Shadow World." Hana finished.

"She'd vow to see you later and I think she means what she says." Li-en smiled. "So don't be sad if she's gone. Midna will always be with you."

"Thanks, I know. Uh…Here Li-en, this is for you." Link smiled, taking out his Hero's Bow. He pulled out one of the arrows and gives it to Li-en. "I know you already have arrows, but thinks this one sorta like a good luck charm."

"Thank you."

"Li-en, let's resume your training!" Lucario called her.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Li-en called back, running towards him. "So, what's next?"

"Next, I'm going to teach you how to use aura." Lucario answered.

"What? I can't use aura!"

"You'll learn how to use it. You have very powerful aura. You and your sister." The Aura Pokémon said, walking to her and put his palm on her chest as Li-en blushes. "The aura is with you…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Just like I will be with you." smiled Lucario, placing his palm on her cheek.

"Thank you for everything you're doing for me…"

"It's nothing. Now, let's begin."

_**Nighttime…**_

"Hana, where you taking me?!" Ike panted, breathing for air as he following Hana to why ever she's going. After the training as completed Hana said she wanted to show Ike something, leaving her sister back at the mansion under the Brawlers care. They were running somewhere near a riverbank.

"Shut up and run!" She called a few feet away from him.

"They only reason I came with you because you wanted to show me something." Ike sighed, walking to her. "We'd just finish training and I'm tired. And I don't…Wow."

As soon as Ike got to where Hana is he saw the stars in front of them. It was the Milky Way and it was shining brightly.

"So, what do you think? Cool, right?" Hana smirked at him. "I loved it how it looks at night. It's looks so beautiful and the stars looks so close you can almost reach them."

"Yeah. Hey, Hana, what are you going to do when this whole battle is finish?"

"I don't know really. I guess I have to go to the Heavens to fulfill my duties as the Goddesses of Shadow. When that happens I won't be able to see you or the others again." Hana said, sadly.

"Isn't there a way for you to stay on Earth and carry out you duties without you getting killed and all?"

"No, I don't think there is another way. I have to find that out on my own."

"Let's say you do survive this, then what? Will you go back to your dimension?"

"I don't want to go. I want to travel the world and stay here with you, but it's my destiny to be a Goddess."

"Hana, look after yourself. Someone doesn't choose your destiny for you. You chose it on your own. That's what I believe."

"Ike…I know, but I don't think we can be together."

"You have to believe. We'll be together…" Ike smiled at her, taking her hands in his. "Now and forever."

Hana smiled and let out a giggle. "Those words are the lyrics to one of my song."

"Really? How does it go?'

"I don't really want to sing it. It's kinda embarrassing."

"Then I'll sing."

"You sing?"

"Not really. But I do know one song my mother taught and sing to me before she die. I don't sing it, but my sister, Mist, do."

"Well, if you want to. Here is the music sheet." Hana said, reaching into the pocket of her clothes and pulling out a music sheet and gave it to Ike. His eyes scan the sheet and smiled.

_So much to see, so much to do_

_There's such a big world outside waiting for you_

_Love will see us through and make our dreams come true_

_And we'll be together…_

_Now and forever…_

_We'll be together…Me and you…_

_Where do I start to say how I feel_

_My heart sings with joy and these feelings are real_

_Love will see use through and make our dreams come true_

_And we'll be together…_

_Now and forever…_

_We'll be together…Me and you…_

_We'll be together…Me and you…_

As Ike finish singing, he's mouth capture Hana's in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widen and then she deepens the kiss, letting their tongues search in each other mouths.

_**Brawlers Mansion…(Rooftop)**_

"So you're here again, angel." Pit said, flying up to the rooftop of the Brawlers Mansion. He saw Li-en sitting on the roof looking up and the stars and she was humming tune to herself. Her gaze fell down to see Pit.

"Oh, it's you Pit."

"The one and only." He said, causing Li-en to giggle. "What are you doing here, angel? Something on your mind again?"

"No, I'm just waiting for my sister, that's all. I hope she's okay.

"Don't worry. Hana is really strong and Ike is with her."

"I know. Hey, Pit, what is it like in the Sky World."

"My home world? Well, let's see. It's very beautiful and peaceful up there. And all the soldiers are brave and strong."

"And your Goddesses? What is she like?"

"Lady Palutena is a great person. She's kind, loyal, and strong, and she's really beautiful!"

"Does she have wings like you?"

"No."

"I wish I have wings."

"Why?"

"So I can fly in the sky."

"Maybe someday you will have them, angel."

"Thanks for saying that, but we all know that can never happen."

'Then let me be your wings." The angel smiled, extending a hand to her. Li-en made a confused look, but took it. Pit picks her up and carries her bridal style. "Hold on tight, angel."

"Okay."

"Then here we go!" Pit exclaimed, as flew away from the mansion at a high speed. Unknown to them that Lucario saw and heard the whole thing from the rooftop at mansion door. Being a Pokemon he can hear things better than a human.

"Was that really okay?" asked a dark, cool, clam, voice.

"It can't be help, Meta Knight."

"If you say so. Just tell her how you feel."

"She knows perfectly how I feel about her. Even if she'd love someone else, if she if ahppy then I am happy."

"But aren't you jealous?"

The Aura Pokemon glared at the Star Warrior.

"Is that a yes or a no, my friend/"

"Don't push it."

"It's a yes."

_**Sky…**_

You okay, angel?!" Pit asked over the rushing wind.

"Yeah! This so much fun, Pit!"

"Glad you like it!"

"Hey, what do you mean back there when you said you'll be my wings?"

"Hey, if you can't fly, then I'll do it for you!"

"What do you mean?"

Pit: _Let me_ be your wings

_Let me be your only love_

_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

_Let me lift you high above_

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

_Anything you desire_

_Anything at all_

_Everyday I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall_

Pit flew higher in the air and let go off Li-en. She was falling down, but she wasn't scare at all. The angel flew downward and catches her. Li-en smiled at Pit and they continue their flight.

Pit:_ Let me be your wings_

_Leave behind the world you know_

_For another world of wondrous things_

_We'll the universe_

_And dance on Saturn's rings_

_Fly with me and I'll be your wings_

_Anything you desire_

_Anything all at_

Pit let go off Li-en again and wraps his arms around her waist. They started to dance in mid-air.

Li-en: _(Anything at all)_

Pit: _Everyday_ _I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall_

Li-en: _You will be my wings_

Pit: _(Let me be your wings)_

Li-en: _You will be my only love_

Pit: _Get ready for another world of wondrous things_

Both: _We'll se the universe_

_And dance on Saturn's rings_

Pit land on a mountain cliff and let Li-en down. They started to dance. Pit kept twirling her around and as soon they were close enough, Li-en put a hand on Pit's cheek.

Pit:_ Heaven isn't too far_

Li-en: _Heaven is where you are_

Both: _Stay with me and…_

_Let me your (You will be my) wings_

Pit lift Li-en in his arms and they took off into the sky. Heading back to the mansion, they didn't know someone was watching them from the Sky World.

_**Sky World…**_

"Pit looks happy with that girl…" Lady Palutena smiled at the Reflection Pool.

_**Brawlers Mansion…**_

As they reach the Brawlers mansion, Pit put Li-en down on the ground watch her twirl around, humming the song they just sang. Once they got to the doorstep, she turned to face him.

"That was the best thing that happened to me." Li-en smiled, happily. "Thank you…"

"It was nothing, angel." Pit said, shyly.

"Pit, I mean it…" Li-en smiled softly, taking his hand in her's. They stare at each other eyes deeply. "Thank you…"

Both of their faces were getting closer and closer. They were about to kiss, but the door on the mansion open and Meta Knight step out.

"What you doing?" He asked, looking down to see that were holding hands. They blush and pull apart. "Li-en, in the house…Now."

"Okay…" She replied, walking into the house, but not before she gave Pit one last look. Once she was gone, Kirby came out of a nearby bush.

"Kirby? What are you-…" The angel cut off.

"Geez, Meta Knight. Why did you interrupt them when they were about to do something!?" The little Star Warrior asked, angrily. "I wanted to see what happen!"

"Yeah, why did you interrupt!?" Pit asked, upset that he didn't get his kiss. "And what were you doing in a bush, Kirby? I have no privacy in the mansion!"

"First, there was no privacy to begin with. Second, I prevented Kirby and the others for seeing things children isn't suppose to see" Meta Knight explained. "Besides, I think you want the other Brawlers to see your kiss with Li-en."

"What!? They were watching!? Where are they!?"

"They were watching from the Control Room. Have you forgotten that the mansion is fill with Video Cameras?" Lucario said, walking up to them. He pointed to one of the camera that were hanging on the mansion. "Look, there."

"Why those little…! I hope you enjoy this because that's the last thing you'll see before I came up there and claw your eyes out!! The fight is on!" Pit yelled, angrily at the camera.

"Wow, tough talk for a angel." a voice giggled. Everyone turned to see Hana and Ike walking up to them, holding hands.

"Oh, you're back."

"That's a fine way to greet someone." Hana remarked, sarcastically. "Didn't I warn you if you do anything to my sister I'll hurt you?"

"Come on, Hana. We'd just got back and you're already picking a fight with someone." Ike sighed.

"You're one to talk." Meta Knight said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing."

Suddenly Li-en and the rest of the Brawlers came out of the mansion.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked.

"R.O.B's sensor went off." Samus replied in her Power Suit.

"And…?"

"And we have a little problem." Marth said, pointing to the sky. "Look!"

Everyone looked up to see that Ridley was heading this way. Hana snorted, taking out her sword as Fox and Falco gasped as they saw that someone was riding on top of Ridley. It was Wolf!

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A fox boy and a birdbrain." Wolf chuckled.

"What did you say to me, you scrawny wolf!?" Falco snapped, taking out his laser gun.

"Calm down, Falco!" Fox said, holding back his friend. "Wolf, by the looks of things Ganondorf sent you here along with that thing you're riding on. It's hard to believe you let someone use you for his own games."

"Shut up! First, no one uses me!" Wolf snapped. "Second, I was pay to kidnap those brats over there! Stay outta my way, fox boy!"

"Hana, Li-en listen to us, stay back." Fox whispered to them. He took out his laser gun as Li-en nodded and took her sister hand and walk back a few steps before she could reject. Knowing Hana she'll likely try and fight back.

"Listen, mutt face, you better run while you have a chance!" Falco yelled. "You can't take on all of us!"

"How much you wanna bet, birdbrain!?" Wolf shouted as he jumps off of Ridley and onto the ground.

"Bring it, you scrawny wolf!" Falco said, charging at him. He was about to blast him with his laser gun, but Wolf smirked as he jumps over his head to where the girls are standing. "That mutt!"

Ridley came from behind and grabs them with his claws. They can't move or escape now.

"Such a pretty child." Wolf grinned evily, grabbing Hana's chin.

"Let go of me, you fleabag!" Hana spat out.

"You sure have a big mouth, girl."

"Same goes for your ego, ugly!"

"What a cowardly thing to do.' Lucario said, charging at the wolf with his aura. "To attack a bunch of girls from behind. Let them go!"

"Make me!" Wolf said, as he and the Aura Pokemon begin to fight. Ridley roars and started to fly away, leaving Wolf behind. "Looks like it's time to for me to go!"

"I don't think so!" Link said, taking out his Clawshot and wrap around Wolf and spin him into a tree. Meta Knight walked over and pin Wolf against the tree with his sword.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us where you took the girls."

"You can't make me talk!" Wolf hissed.

"I can and you **will**." Meta Knight said, darkly.

_**Elsewhere…(A Castle)**_

"Welcome, my dear girls…"

"I-It's…You…" Li-en shuttered.

"…Ganondorf…" Hana growled.

"At last we meet face-to-face…"

* * *

_That was fun to write! My sister is so going to kill me for sure! Until next time! Bye Bye!_


	13. Heating Revelations

Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! If you haven't heard a hurricane is coming and I need to leave as fast as I can! Luckily, I'm close to the last chapter. Thanks for waiting for my return! See you later!

**Chapter 13:Heating Revelations **

_**A Castle…**_

"At last we meet face-to-face…" The King of Evil smirked at the two girls standing before them.

"Why did you capture us, Ganon-Pig!?" Hana demanded. As soon as Ridley kidnapped them, he brought them to a castle not to far from here. They were in a room with sofas and a table between them. Li-en was to scare to say anything and she'd hid behind her sister, clutching on her necklace.

"Let's not be rude, little girl." Ganondorf said, taking a step forward.

Hana brought out her sword. "Not one step closer, Ganon_dork_!"

"Put away you sword, girl. I'm not here to fight you, I'm here you make you wager with you."

"A wager? What kind of wager?" Hana asked, not lowing her sword.

"I've been observing you for some time now and I can tell both of you are very fond of the Brawlers."

"Oh, really!? Are you going somewhere with this, pig!?"

"I'll make you a deal; If you give me your necklaces, I will spare the Brawlers' life."

"And I suppose to trust you?! Don't make me laugh! I know you! I know that you're the one who'd brought us here! I know you're the one who sent you're stupid friends to kidnap us! I know you're trying to use our power to take over the world!" Hana screamed, angrily. "You can't forget it! I'd rather die than handing over my powers to you and if you do anything to Ike and the others, I will dispose of you right now!"

"Hold your mouth, girl!"

"Make me, pig! Even if we're died-…"

"Link and the others will stop you!" Li-en spoke up. "I know he will! I believe in Link and the others."

"I should've known this would happen." Ganondorf said. "But I won't kill you know, but instead, I'll wait for that boy and his friends to come and save you and then I'll take your power by force. Until then, I'll let one servants take care of you."

"And who will this servant be?!"

"That will be me…" a voice chuckled, walking into the room. Li-en's eyes widen as they saw a boy with wings and dark attire came forward. It was a dark clone of Pit.

"Take them to a room and make sure they don't escape." The King of Evil commend, walking away. "Make sure they're well taken care of."

"Of course, my Lord." He said, bowing down and grabbing the girls from behind and shoving them into a room that was well decorated and looks like it was suited for a princess. He took away Hana's sword and Li-en's bow and arrows. "Stay here and don't do anything foolish."

"A Fallen Angel, huh? You must be one of Ganondof's minions." Hana snorted.

"Your point?"

"I wonder if you have the same feelings as the real Pit."

"If I did, what of it?" Dark Pit asked, angrily.

"Oooh, looks like I touch a nerve."

"Shut up!"

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Why you vile little girl!"

Dark Pit took out his blades and charge at Hana, but before he could do anything Li-en stood in front of her, causing Dark Pit to stop his attack.

"Please, stop! Don't hurt my sister, please! Don't want you want with me, but please, don't hurt my sister!" Li-en pleaded. "Even if you're just a clone of Pit, I know you still have a heart!"

"_This girl…"_ Dark Pit thought. "_What about her that made me stop? Can it be I…"_

"Please, don't hurt her…" Li-en begged him as tears fell down her face. "I don't want her to die…"

"Fine. I not suppose to kill her anyway." Dark Pit said, putting down his blades just as Bowser came into the room. Dark Pit turns to him. "What do you want?"

"Stay quiet, boy!" Bowser snapped, walking over to Hana and grabs her by the hand. "You're coming with me, child."

"What for!?"

"You'll see soon." He replied, pulling her out the room, but Hana spoke up.

"Wait." She said to Bowser. She turns her head to Dark Pit and glare at him with tears pouring down her face. "I swear on my sword if you do anything to my sister, you're going to leave this room in a bag when I come back."

Those were her last words before Bowser shove her out the room and down the hall into another room.

"_Sister Li-en, take care of yourself…" _Hana thought, strongly. "_I will return for you, no matter what."_

Her thoughts stop when she looks up to see Ganondorf holding a jewel in his hand and lean forward with it to Hana. She tries to escape, but Bowser was holding her from behind.

"What are you gonna doing to me?!" Hana demanded.

"Relax, I'm just going to put a spell on you so I can control you." He smirked.

"What?!"

"_Oh, no…This is what my sister was afraid of! Ganondorf must've put a spell on that jewel and wants that thing to dissolves in my forehead and take control over my body! I can't let that happen if_ _I do, I'll end up killing my sister!"_ Hana thought, as the jewel came closer and closer and closer to her.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit, little girl." Bowser crackled, as the jewl made contact with Hana's forehead and started to dissolves in her forehead. "Scream all you want because no one is gonna hear you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_**Brawlers Mansion…**_

After taking Wolf to the Interrogation Room with only a chair, a table and with a dim light, the Brawlers was trying to get information out of him, but no luck.

"I keep telling you! I don't know anything! I'm just…"

"…"_Following orders by_ _Ganondorf!_" everyone said at the same time as Wolf. "Yeah, we know."

Meta Knight was getting tired of this and he grabs Wolf by the shirt and shoves him against the wall. "Wolf, when are you going to get some sense and tell us where you taken the girls!?"

"Oooh, this must be the part where I get so scared and I'll spill my guts!" Wolf said, not intimidated.

"We're warning you…" Link said, taking out his Master Sword.

"What are you gonna do, farm boy!?"

"I'll tell you what _I'm _gonna do, you mangy mutt!" Falco said, getting in his face. "I'm gonna split open your stomach, take out your guts, put them in a bowl and then I'll shove your head down the a **very deep **black hole!!"

"You wanna go another round, bird nose!?" Wolf snapped.

"Bring it on, mutt face!"

"Enough!" Pit yelled, angrily. "Where did you take them!? Tell me!"

"Listen, I don't care what your connection with those girls is. The one who was really responsible for kidnapping Hana and Li-en was Ganondorf…And all of you. You're the ones who didn't save them. Brawlers, blame yourselves…" Wolf said, coldly.

"Stop with the nonsense!" Lucario snapped.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Why you…"

"Lucario, stop it." Sheik said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's no use."

"Sheik…Fine…"

Meta Knight looks at them and let Wolf go. "The whole team is shaken up with the girls kidnapped, isn't it?"

"Sheik, why did you let them stay with us?" Lucario asked in a rough and sad tone.

"The girls choose to stay here by their own free will." She said.

"But you could've brought them home, but instead you let them stay and train them when they couldn't even win this fight." Marth snarled, walking up to her. "They weren't ready yet!"

"Marth's right! You could've brought them home by your magic!" Samus exclaimed in her Power Suit.

"Hold on, everyone! This isn't Sheik's fault!" Link said, standing in front of the ninja.

Ike, who was leaning against the wall the whole time decide to speak up. "You think she'd plan this?"

Everyone looks at him. Ike turns away and head to the down to the door. "Think about it: They were transported here, they met us, we learn about their destiny, they got kidnapped, and now the whole team is breaking up. Does that sound like a perfect plan to you?"

**No Respond**

"I'm going for a walk." Ike said, walking out the room.

"I'm leaving, too." Sheik whispered, walking out.

"Sheik, wait!" Link called, chasing after her. After a while the rest if the Brawlers walk out too after locking Wolf in a room. Peach has taken the younger Brawlers to the living room and she sat there looking out the window.

"I wonder where did everyone went." Popo said to Nana.

"Yeah, they look very upset about what happen." Nana replied.

"I guess you really can't blame them." Lucas whispered.

"They're really sad at the moment and everyone is blaming Sheik." Ness added, quietly.

"He's right." Peach said, quietly. "But you know what? I think the one who are feeling the worst is Ike and Sheik. Ike didn't say a thing when we were interrogating Wolf and I think Sheik is blaming herself. Even though, they're always put on a tough front, I know they're truly kind underneath."

"What will you do, Princess Peach?" Red asked her.

"I don't really know. Actually, I was waiting to see what Mario is going to do."

_**With Ike…**_

"_Hana…I hope you're safe…"_

_**Sheik's room…**_

"Sheik, are you in there?" Link asked through the door. "C'mon, speak to me."

**No Respond**

"Look, I don't care what the others think about you…"

**No Respond**

"Zelda, I know you're in there…"

_**Inside the room…**_

Zelda/Sheik sat on her bed with her face buried in her knees. Her cowl was off of her and the light was out. She was thinking about what the other said about her. Was it really her fault the girls were kidnapped? The only one who didn't blame her was Link.

"Link…"

"Sheik, open the door or I'll shove it down myself!" she heard Link shouted. She heard banging noise at the door and it seem like Link was serious. She stood up, walk over to the door, and open causing Link to tackle her to the ground. Sheik blushes slightly.

"About time you open it. Are you okay?"

"No."

"Sheik, was it true what they say? That you could've brought the girls home?"

"If I say yes will you hate me too?"

"I would never hate you…"

"I could've brought them home, but they chose their path. And don't worry about me. This isn't the time to think about whose fault it is. I'd left behind all my personal emotions a long time ago."

"Then why do you keep fighting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer the question!"

"My path is my business, but it seems you haven't pick your path yet. Will you leave the team or will you stay and fight? The girls could be in trouble right now as we speak."

"Do you really have to ask? Of course I'll stay and fight!"

"Then I will support you in any way I can."

"Then you won't mind if we came along." A voice said. Link and Sheik look to see the rest of the Brawlers standing there. They realize Link was still pinning Sheik to the ground and they back away from one another.

"Hey, Sheik…We're sorry we blame you for what happened." Samus apologized. "It wasn't your fault."

"It's okay." Sheik replied. "I know perfectly how all of you felt."

"Listen, I gave myself an attitude check and I know what I must do." Ike said, sternly. "I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself. Hana and Li-en needs our help and I for one will go and save them!"

"Then you'll need my assistance." A voice said. Everyone turn around to see Lady Palutena standing there with a smile on her face.

"Lady Palutena." Pit exclaimed, bowing down to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you." She answered. "If you go east from here, you'll find a castle. That's where you can find what was taken from you. Good luck, Pit."

In a flash of light Lady Palutena was gone.

"East from here…Thank you, Milady." Pit smiled in joy. "Okay, guys, you ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go save Hana and Li-en!"

_**The Castle…**_

"The moon is almost in place." Ganondorf smirked.

**(Note: Please remember that the girl was kidnapped at night on the same day as the full moon. It's still nighttime.)**

"Are you ready to carry this duty?"

"Yes, Lord Ganon…" said a possessed Hana, emotionless. "See me as a weapon for you own desire."

"Well said, child." The King of Evil laughed, evily. "Soon the power will be mine!"

* * *

_That was fun to write! It feel good to be back into the writing business again. Please review, my friends. Bye Bye! Until next time! Believe it!_


	14. The Battle Begins

Sorry! I am so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I've been so caught up lately, I couldn't update. First it was the hurricane, then I had no power, then I have to go back to school, then I got homework over the weekend, and finally I was grounded because I made a mistake! Again I am so sorry!

Anyway, I would like to say Thank you to alberto395, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx, iChocoLove, and a few newcomers to my story. Ratedelex, dog, and Ripper22 for reviewing my story! Thanks a bunch! I didn't expect my story to draw this much people another than my friends! Well, I guess we have to move on with the story!

**Important Note: **Just so every knows, Li-en and Hana have long brown hair and have a ribbon they wore thoughtout the story. Hana have a pink one and Li-en have a red one. They always might be twins, but you can tell them about because they have different eyes colors. Hana have red eyes and Li-en have green eyes. That's how you can tell them apart.

**Chapter 14:The Battle Begins**

_**Forest…**_

We join our Brawlers somewhere is a deep forest where they begin their search for the girls. Remembering Lady Palutena's words, they headed East to she said a castle is located; the same one where the girls might be.

"Okay, Lady Palutena said to go East from here." Pit said, flying upward to the sky.

"Do you see anything, Pit?" Ike shouted to him from down below.

"Yeah, I can see a castle and cave. It's about 100 meters away from us or something!"

"It would be smart if one of us go scout the area to make sure if there's any traps." Sheik suggested as Pit flew back down to the ground.

"But that could take some time off." Marth pointed out. "We have to hurry and save Hana and Li-en."

"You're correct. It would take some time unless you're a super fast hedgehog." Sheik said, looking over at Sonic.

"I'm on it! I'll be back faster than you can say my name!" Sonic declared, running towards East and was back again in about 10 seconds.

"Well?" Link asked.

"There are no traps, but we do have a small problem…"

"And that will be what exactly?"

Before they got an answer from the blue hedgehog, they heard a loud roar above them. They look up to see Ridley.

"You called that a _small _problem!" Samus yelled at Sonic and then turns her attention to Ridley. "Ridley, what are you doing here!?"

"Follow me if you want to see those brats again." He replied, flying away.

"He's leading us somewhere. Let's go!" the Bounty Hunter exclaimed as she and the others run after Ridley.

_**Castle…(With Li-en…)**_

"_Sister, I miss you…" _Li-en thought, crying on the bed she was sitting on. _"Where are you…?"_

Dark Pit was leaning against the wall as he watch the weeping girl. She's been at it since her sister left the room. Somehow, it bothers him that he saw her crying.

"_No…I can't be weak…I have to stay strong…"_ Li-en thought. "_I'm not scared…I know Link and the others will come for me…"_

"No sense crying over it…" He said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I know…Do you know where is my sister, Dark Pit?"

"No."

"I see…" She said, sadly. All of the sudden Li-en started to cough, making Dark Pit concern.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, don't worry. I always have a weak body and I kinda get sick from time-to-time." Li-en assured him.

"I guess you didn't know, huh?"

"Know what?"

"The reason why you and your sister is sick is not because you have a weak body is because your power from inside your body is too strong for you to handle."

"Really? Then how could I get better?"

"You have to release the power out from your body. The necklace you wear helps a bit by helping you control your power. If you didn't wear it your body would've given out on you."

"Oh, I see."

"And for the record, don't get any ideas just because I'm telling you all of this, okay?!" Dark Pit exclaimed at her.

"You're very stubborn, but I can see you have some good inside of you. You just might be a copy of the real Pit, but I can tell you still have a heart." Li-en whispered, softly. "You have no choice, but to serve Ganondorf."

"…Yeah. I can't break free from him even if I want to…"

"How sad…But can you at least try? Please, let me go and than you can go away from this castle." Li-en pleaded him. "All I want is to go back to my sister and be with the one I love most…"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Besides, even if I did let you go, what will you do?" Dark Pit replied. "You can't escape your fate."

"That's not true! No one gets to decide your fate for you. If you believe in yourself you can escape your destiny!" Li-en resorted. "I can change my destiny, too."

"_This girl…She is strong…" _Dark Pit thought.

"You can do it, too."

"Stop with this foolishness. Besides, even if you could change your destiny, you can't be with any of those Brawlers."

"Why can't I!? You can't tell me what to do!" Li-en snapped, angrily.

"Man, you don't get anything do you? A God and a Mortal _can't_ be together."

"Why not?"

"Because it's forbidden. Didn't you remember what that over grown lizard said to you?" Dark Pit asked.

"You mean Ridley?"

"Duh, who else?"

"I remember…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Be warn: Never let a man desire you and capture your heart or you will die a violent death." Ridley said._

_**Flashback End… **_

"What did he mean by that?" She asked the dark angel.

"Do you remember what else he said?"

"Yeah, he said when a God abandon all humans emotions their true power awakens."

"It's true. You should know by now that emotions always get in the way of duties. It clouds judgment and it shows weakness. A God must be strong to protects it's people."

"I get it. That means I should hesitate to protect someone I care about..."

"Here's a piece of advice for you: When the time comes, don't hesitates, just act."

"Okay, but what about the part when he said that I will die a violent death?"

"Like I said before, it's forbidden to let a God and a Mortal fall in love. When that happens people will think it's unfit for people from different worlds to be together and not just that, but…"

"But what?"

"When the power weakens, it will give the enemy a good chance to kill you and take the power for themselves."

"I see now, but I still don't see why I can't be together with…" Li-en trailed off.

"Listen, even if you could be together with a Mortal, it's still impossible for a God and a Mortal to have a child together if you're planning on having one." Dark Pit interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because, the will I inherit two things from the parents. First; The body of a human and second; The powers of a God. They said the child of a God would hold unbelievable powers."

"…So that's why…I know that I am from a different dimension for Pit and the others. I know they're older than me and they're not even real where I came from. I'm just a 13 year old girl and I know I'm not suppose to like them…But I did anyway…" Li-en said, gently.

_Knock , Knock_

"Come in!" Dark Pit called to the door. The door slams open and walks in Bowser. He marches over to Li-en and grabs her by the hair, pulling her off the bed to the ground.

"What's going on?" Dark Pit asked the giant Koopa King.

"It's time to leave." Bowser replied. "Let's go, girl!"

"Unhand be you foul, loathsome, evil roach!" Li-en snapped back as tears continue to fall down hr face. She glares at the Bowser and she started to speak in a poetic way. "Where did thy taken my sister!?

"Hold your tongue, girl! Or will I have to rip it out!" Bowser snapped back, angrily.

"Stop it, Bowser." Dark Pit interrupted them. "Give the girl to me and let's go."

"Fine, here!' The Koppa King said, shoving Li-en to Dark Pit's arms. "Let's go. The Brawlers are on the way here."

"Okay, let's go." Dark Pit said to Li-en.

"Foul beast…" She mumbled at Bowser.

"Angel?"

"Huh? What did you just…" Li-en trailed off. Did he just call her by the name Pit gave to her?

"Let's go!" Dark Pit repeated, pulling by the arm and out of the room.

"_Dark Pit called me "Angel". The nickname the real Pit gave to me… And back in the room, when it almost seem Bowser was going to punch me…Dark Pit…Protected me…? Could it me he…"_ Li-en thought, looking at Dark Pit's face.

_**Elsewhere…(By a cave…)**_

As the Brawlers continue to follow the Space Pirate to a certain location, Samus could feel something is wrong as the Ridley got further away from them.

"Hey, everyone, remember this could be just a trap, so keep your guards up!" Samus said from inside her Power Suit. "Something isn't right here…"

"Lucario!" Meta Knight called over to the Aura Pokémon s he flew above him.

"I know." Lucario said, closing his ruby eyes and putting a hand on his chest. "The Aura is with me…"

Everything turns gray as the Pokémon sense the aura around the area. Looking further up, he could see several people standing next to a cave. He could see that Hana and Li-en is there. But something is wrong with Hana's aura. Something very evil…

"I can see them! Hana and Li-en are just up ahead!" Lucario shouted.

"Really?" Ike said, picking up his pace. "Hurry, let's go!"

"_But…Something is very wrong with Hana…" _Lucario thought as he and the others reach to their destination. They saw Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario standing on top of Ridley in the air with Hana behind them with emotionless eyes. Next to them was Dark Pit holding Li-en in his arms, flying next to them. The real Pit's eyes widen as he saw his copy holding Li-en.

"Angel!"

Li-en looks down to see Pit and the Brawlers on the ground. She smiled in joy. "Pit! Lucario! Meta Knight! Everyone! You came for us!"

"Of course we did!" Pit called back to her. "Hold on, I'm coming for you!"

"Li-en, where is Hana!?" Ike shouted to her.

"I don't know! I think she's behind Ganondorf! I can't see her, but I can sense her she isn't the same as my real sister!"

"You're right, little girl." The King of Evil chuckled, moving aside to let them see Hana. Li-en's eyes widen as she realized that Hana looks like in her vision she had.

"_This is like…My dream…But how?"_ She thought in fear.

"Hana!" Ike yelled at her. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Give it up. She can't hear you. I place a spell on her and now she only obeys me now." Ganondorf smirked, evily. "She's trap like a bird in a cage. Her soul is trap inside her body and now she will destroy you."

"You monster! Only a coward let some else do his dirty work for them!" Ike snapped, furiously. "Hana! Wake up! Wake up! You have to fight back!"

"Onee-sama!" Li-en shouted. "It's me! Please, wake up!"

"It's futile to even try." Ganondorf laughed, turning to Hana. "Are you ready, child?"

"Yes, Lord Ganon…" She replied, coldly.

"Then go and destroy them."

"As you wish…" said the Possessed Hana, jumping off on Ridley and aiming for Ike. Her nails started to grow longer and it turn bright green.

"This is such a drag!" The Mercenary exclaimed as she ready his Ragnell.

"Onee-sama! Don't do it!" Her sister shouted once more. "It's no use…She can't hear me anymore…"

"_Li-en…"_ Dark Pit thought, looking over at her tearstain face.

What Li-en didn't know that Hana could hear her, but faintly; Her soul might be trap, but she is trying to fight back. She could see everything that is going on from the inside.

"_I can't move my mouth…I can't do anything, but watch helplessly…Get out of the way, Ike! I don't want to hurt you! Get out of the way! Please, move! Unless I'm going to kill you! Move out of the way!"_ She screamed from the inside. _"You have no choice…But to kill me…"_

"Hana! Snap out of it!" She heard Ike yelled at her.

"_I am so sorry…Please, kill me!"_

* * *

_Okay, wow. That was really fun to write. It's great to be back in the writing business. I see you around! Please, review, my friends and I'll see you next time! Believe it! Bye Bye!_


	15. I always be with you

Hi everyone! Well, it finally happened. This is the last chapter for my story. I want to say Thank you for all of you who'd read my story and stood by my side all this time. I apologize for the delay. I was very nervous to write the last chapter. I guess you could say I got cold feet and I still do. But that will not stop me from continuing my work.

Before I start the story, I like to say a final "Thank you" to alberto4295, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx, iChocoLove, Flowershop78, and a newcomer TheAWESOMEIST for reviewing my story. Thank you for everything…And I would also want to say good-bye.

**Important Author's Note:** This would be my last story you will see in the Super Smash Bros. Section…For now. I have not yet completed my training and I must go on. There are other ideas I would like to try. My next story will be on Gargoyles. It's an old TV series my sister and I watch when we were kids. I remember how much I love to watch it and I started to watch it again on YouTube. I know people don't to the Cartoons Section since they show is dead, but I'm going to keep it alive for just a little bit longer. You can check it out if you want and if you don't that's okay…I just wanted you guys to know what I'll be doing for a while.

**Chapter 15: I always be with you…**

_**By a cave…**_

As the air continue to be fill with evil and hate, the Brawlers prepared to fight with the King of Evil and his henchmen. A possessed Hana charge at Ike with razor-sharp nails that glowed green like poison as Li-en helplessly watch in Dark Pit's arms as Ike stopped the attack with his Ragnell clashing with Hana's nails. Using his amazing strength Ike pushes Hana back as she continue to try and slash him.

"_I know she isn't the real Hana, but still…"_ the Mercenary thought, dodging all of her attacks. " _I can't fight her…It's still her body and if I do fight her…I'll…"_

As they continue their fight, the Brawlers were face with Ridley, Bowser, and Wario. Ganondorf was standing aside with an evil smirk on his face. Link and Sheik got out their weapons and face him on their own.

"Okay, Ganondorf, we came here like you wanted, now let Li-en go and break the spell you have on Hana! They have nothing to do with this!" Link snarled.

The King of Evil only chuckled. "That's where you're wrong, boy. They have everything to do with this. This is why they are here."

"Oh, really?! Are you going somewhere with this!?"

"They didn't tell you then?"

"Tell us what?!"

This only made Ganondorf laugh even more as Link's anger was being to rise.

"What's so funny!?"

Ganondorf stop laughing and smiled evilly. His eyes burned with power. "Round and round goes the spinning wheel; Spinning and weaving a red thread of fate. For you to meet those girls was no coincidence. It was my doing."

"What? Then are you saying…?" Link said, shocked.

"That's right, it was all according to my plan. I simply took the desire for that young girl to come here and I transported them here. Do understand now? You did not meet them on your own will." Ganon said with a grin on his face. "I knew you would have found them and let them stay with you. I merely wanted to see what will happen if they did fall in love with you and your friends. And so they did. I wanted to wait for the perfect time to bring them here."

"_He planned this all along…From the very beginning…" _The Hero of Twilight thought, angrily.

"I've often hear you humans referred to this as fate or destiny, isn't that right, Princess?" Ganon smirked, looking at Sheik.

"_Once the threads of fate are tangled, they cannot be undone…This is Hana and Li-en's fate…The cycle continues…To walk down this path only proves their cursed destiny…" _Sheik thought.

"Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the most powerful. They create this fate or destiny with their own hands."

"You're the one who's speaking nonsense, Ganondorf." Sheik growled. "Now put up or shut up!"

"As you wish, girl! This should be your resting place!" Ganondorf hissed as she took out his sword and charge at the ninja and the hero.

Meanwhile, Li-en was trying to get out of Dark Pit's grips as Pit watch from the ground.

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry, I can't do that." Dark Pit replied, taking out his blades in one hand. "I'm under direct orders for Lord Ganon."

"Orders my butt!" exclaimed the real Pit, taking out his blades and flying towards them. "Hold one, Angel! I'm coming to get you!"

"Just try it!" Dark Pit yelled. "I'm not scare!"

"Okay then, maybe this will help you; You do anything to her and you won't even make it to the ground!" Pit threatened him as his blades clashes with the Dark Pit. Apparently, this made his copy let go of Li-en and now she falling to the ground.

"AHHHHH!!"

"Angel!" both Pits shouted.

"I got you!" Meta Knight said, as flew up and caught Li-en. He landed back on the ground place next to the cave entrance. "Stay here. Red, you, Princess Peach, R.O.B and the younger Brawlers stay here and protect her."

"Okay!" The Pokemon Trainer replied bringing out his Charizard.

"But, Meta Knight…" the young girl trailed off.

"No "buts". That's an order, Li-en." The Star Warrior said, firmly as he watch Samus, Snake, Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco take on Ridley in the air. "I must assist the others. Stay here!"

Meta Knight took off as Peach came over to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." she answered. Li-en's eyes darted from her to where Hana and Ike are still fighting. "Onee-sama…"

"Come on, Hana! Wake up! I don't want to fight you!" Ike shouted at her as his sword and Hana's nails clashes once more. "Come on! Don't you recognize me!?"

Hana said nothing. Her eyes were still emotionless and her skin was as pale as snow. Bringing up her other hand a sword magically appeared in it and he plunged it in Ike's right shoulder, Ike screamed in pain as Hana took the sword out, grabbed him by his cape and kicks him towards Li-en. The Mercenary collides with Li-en.

"Ike, are you…" Her voice was cut off when she places a hand on Ike's shoulder to see her hand cover in blood.

"_Blood…_" She thought in fear as she brought her hand to her face. Her body was completely frozen and her eyes were fill with fear and her body started to tremble.

"Ike! Are you okay!?" Peach asked, rushing to him. "Your shoulder is bleeding…"

"It's nothing, Peach…It's-Get out of the way!" Ike yelled pushing her aside as Hana came running towards them. She'd jumps in the air as dark angel wings spouted from her back. Her nails shrink back to it's normal size, but as she slice the air with her hand multiple dart-like nails came toward them. "Get down!"

The blue-hair swordsman turns his head to see Li-en trembling with fear.

"_I'd forgotten…Li-en is afraid of blood…" _He thought, as he uses his own body to shield her from Hana's attack. Luckily, all the nails missed them, but two that was able to make a cut on Li-en's face and cut Ike's left shoulder, spilling more blood on her face. "Peach, take care of Li-en! I'll take of Hana!'

"But wait! Ike! You're in no…" The Toadstool Princess said, but it was too late. Ike already got up and continue to fight with Hana. Peach took out a cloth from her dress and wipe away some of the blood on Li-en's face. "Poor girl…"

"Princess Peach, what's wrong with Miss Li-en?" Lucas whispered. "Why did she suddenly freeze up?"

"She's probably been afraid of the blood that was spilled from Ike and that made her froze up."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"What about Ike?" Nana asked her. "He's hurt already."

"Yeah, there's no way he could win against Hana new powers with a broken shoulder." Popo said, sadly.

"Come on, you guys! Don't think like that! Mr. Ike will win!" Ness resorted. "He has to…"

"Yeah, but how?" Red questioned. "Under that spell, Hana could do anything. Hey, R.O.B, how is everyone else is doing?"

"To my calculations, not very good. Sheik and Link is facing off with Ganondorf, but Marth is helping now, Samus and the others are having trouble with Ridley, Mario, Sonic and Luigi is getting hurt badly by Bowser, and Kirby, Yoshi, and Olimar, the Kongs, and Pikachu is doing just fine with Wario." R.O.B explained. "To me, it's like they playing with him."

"And Pit and Dark Pit are still at it." Lucario said, coming up to them.

"Where have you been, Lucario?" Red asked.

"I was hiding in the shadows observing each enemies and trying to find it's weak spot." He answered, just as Meta Knight down next to him. "I'm trying to locate where Ike can break the spell on Hana."

"I've also been studying them. I got a plan to stop Ridley." Meta Knight said, turning his attention to the other Brawlers. "Kirby! Fox! Falco! You're coming with me! Lucario, you too."

"Where are we going?" Kirby asked after he escapes the fight with Wario.

"You'll see. Fox! Falco! Let's go!" the Star Warrior called them as he started to fly away with the others following him.

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming! Don't get your cape all tie up in a knot!" Falco remarked, rudely as he and Fox jumped off of Ridley's back and went to follow Meta Knight.

"Wait! Where are you guys going!?" Samus yelled as she hang on to Ridley who trying to shake her off.

"I have no idea!" Fox called back as he disappears into the forest. "We'll be back!"

"You better! Pikachu, come and help me!" the Bounty Hunter shouted to the little mouse Pokemon.

"Pika pikachu." He said, running over to Ridley and jumping on his back. Meanwhile, Link, Sheik, and Marth were still fighting Ganondorf. However, Marth was looking over at Ike and Hana. They were fighting on the ground as Hana's sword and Ike's sword clash with one another.

"What's taking Ike so long just to beat Hana? Ike never loses a battle before, even if he's hurt. And just because Hana is a girl doesn't mean he need to hold back." The Altea Prince said. 'Why can't he take on a mere child?"

"Marth, it's not because Hana's girl or anything and besides that Ike is injured and she has new found powers, but it's because Hana is still just under a spell." Sheik explained. "Ike doesn't have the strength to hurt Hana. It's not that simple for him."

"She's right. If I was Ike right now I couldn't bring myself to hurt someone close to me either, even if she is under a spell."

"I would worry about yourselves then about him!' Ganondorf exclaimed as he charge at Sheik with his sword and knock her knife out of her hands and onto the ground. He was about to give the final blow to her, but Link came over and clashes his sword with Ganon's.

"Sheik, stay back! I'll take care of him!" Link shouted.

"Okay, I'm going to help Ike then." She replied, grabbing her knife back from the ground and running towards Ike. As she studied her surrounds she being to think.

"_Li-en is frozen up with fear of the blood that was spill from Ike and now she can't move. Ike and Hana are still fighting and he still can't find a way to break a spell…Then again, if Hana is fighting back from the inside then the spell should've worn off, but it didn't. That means the source out the spell must be in her forehead to lock Hana inside her own body!"_ Sheik thought. "_That's it! To break the spell Ike must hit the source of the power!"_

"Ike! Aim for the forehead! It's where a jewel must been where it absorb into Hana's body!" the Sheikah Warrior yelled. "Break the jewel and you'll break the spell!"

"And how exactly am I suppose to break it if it's inside of Hana's head!?" Ike yelled back, dodging one Hana's attacks.

"I don't know!"

"What!?"

" I think Hana needs to force it out herself! That's the only way to break the spell without harming her! Say something that can get through her!"

"Like what!? I tried that! Even Li-en couldn't get pass her and she can't do anything now she's frozen up!"

"Damn it! What can I say to get through to her?" Sheik asked herself as she saw Hana swing her leg under Ike's and tripping him over on the ground. She pin him down on the ground and as her sword went to finish him off." Ike!"

Ike closes his eyes waiting for the impact, but…It never did. He open his eyes to see Hana's face fill with tears, but her are still emotionless. What was going on? Why did she stop all of the sudden? And why was she crying?

"Hana…" He whispered softly as she saw Hana's hand, the one with the sword, struggling to finish off her. When it try to go forward it couldn't as it starts to be pull back a little and then forward and backward again. This could only mean…

"Ike! Hana is fighting back!" Sheik exclaimed. "The spell has weakened a little bit because Hana is trying not to kill you. She's pushing herself to fight back from the inside."

"That means she know what's going on from the inside…" He whispered as stare at Hana. Then her mouth started to open a little.

"…I-Ike…I-Ike…" She shuttered as tears pour down her cheeks to Ike's face. "…I-I-Ike…I…"

"Hana…"

As the sound of her sister voice, Li-en was able to snaps out her trance and saw her sister trying to fight back at the spell. But her attention was quickly darted to the sky where Pit and Dark Pit was fighting. Dark Pit was winning. He kicks the real Pit in the gut and sends him flying on the ground, but Pit flew back up wiping blood from his mouth.

"Give up already. You can't win against me. I'm stronger and smarter than you." Dark Pit said.

"Even if that's true. I have something you don't have." Pit smiled.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I have someone I want to protect!" the angel shouted, swinging his twin blades at his evil copy. 'And you know what!? I know you don't care this stupid mission! Even if you are under Ganondorf's orders you don't care if he gets the power or not! All you care about is beating me!"

This made Dark Pit angry as his twin blades clashes with the real Pit's blades.

"Shut up!"

"You know its true! You're not even a person! You're just a weapon made from one of Ganon's magic spells!

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong!? Afraid hearing the truth!?" Pit continues to taunt him.

"**SHUT UP!!"**

Dark Pit grabs the angel by the shirt, punches him in the face and threw him on the ground. He could barely get up now as Dark Pit connect his blades together and raise them in front of Pit.

"When this is over I'll be the only Pit." He smirked.

"_No…Pit is going to die…What am I suppose to do…?"_ Li-en thought, frighten. "_I don't know what to do…"_

The suddenly a voice appears in Li-en's head.

"_Tell me, do you have someone precious to you? Anyone at all?"_

"_Sheik…I remember Sheik's words to us…That day when Ridley attack us…"_ Li-en thought as she watches Dark Pit getting ready to strike Pit.

"_When someone has something precious they want to protect that's when they become truly strong."_

"_Someone precious…That they want to protect…"_ the young girl continue to think. "_I understand now…"_

"Say good-bye, scum!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he charge his blade at Pit.

"NO!" Li-en screamed. Thinking quickly you dig into her pockets of her clothes and brought out the tiara Marth gave her and threw it at Dark Pit's hand, knocking his blade up the air.

"What the-!" He said as he saw Li-en jump up in the air, grab the blade and slash Dark Pit apart.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, as she turns around the see Dark Pit on the ground as he dissolves into dark matter. After all, he is a clone and now he's disappearing.

"It's fine…Because in the end…I was…Able to see you…One last time…Before I die." Dark Pit smiled, kindly at Li-en. "Angel, I lo-…"

He never got to finish his sentence as the last of him dissolves into nothing. A single tear roll down Li-en's face, but she wipe it away. Pit came up and hugs her close, petting her hair with his hand.

"My Angel…"

"Pit…"

"Are you okay?

"Yeah…"

"You did an amazing job, Angel. I'm very proud of you and you were able to over come your fear of blood."

"Miss Li-en!"

The two turn around the see Peach and young Brawlers running to them.

"You shouldn't have off like that!" Red scolded her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let Pit die."

"We understand. You did what was right." Peach smiled at her.

"You were awesome!" Ness exclaimed. "Almost as cool as Hana's new powers!"

"Hana-oneesama?! Where is my sister?!" Li-en asked, running out of Pit's arms and to Sheik who was still watching Hana struggle with Ike. "Sheik-sensei, what's happening!?"

"Li-en…You're okay now?" the Sheikah Warrior asked. "What happen to make you over come your fear of blood?"

"I remember the words to told me and my sister the day Ridley attack us." She replied.

"My words…? That's it! If it work on you than maybe it will work on Hana!" Sheik said as she saw Hana couldn't keep up the fight within her much longer.

"Hana…" Ike said, quietly.

"…I-Ike…I…m…So…rry…"

Those were Hana's last words before her conscious fade out and the spell took over again. Hana's sword charge at Ike and was about to strike him, but a voice called out.

"Hana! What will you do if you do have this kind of power!? I know this is the power you wanted so you could defeat Ganondorf, but now your using it the wrong way! What will you do if have true power!?" Sheik yelled at her just Hana sword stop at the edge of Ike's face. From the inside Hana the real, Hana thought about it.

"_If I had true power…I want…I want…"_

"I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE!!" she screamed, drawing everyone attention of their battles to her. A bright light appears at her forehead as the jewel, which Ganon place on her was coming out and it fell to the ground.

"I can't be…" The King of Evil growled.

"Oh, yes it can!" Link smirked.

Dropping her sword next to Ike, Hana fell on Ike's chest. Slowly and gently, Ike pick her up in his arms and hug her close.

"My Angel of the Night…" he whispered.

"…Ike…I'm sorry…" Hana apologized.

"For what? Almost killing me? Hurting my shoulder? Hana, none of that was your doing."

"But I still did it with my own hands…I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it…"

"Onee-sama!"

"That voice…Li-en…Sister…" Hana turn her head to see her little sister running to her. Getting out Ike's arms she run to her, too. "Imuto-sama!"

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Li-en smiled in joy, hugging her sister close. "I've miss you…"

"You vile girl! How dare you broke my spell! You're gonna pay dearly for this!" Ganon snarled.

"Put a lid on it, Ganon_dork_!" Hana spat out.

"Well, she's back to normal." Snake mumbled, who still on top of Ridley with Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu.

"You brat!" Ganondorf shouted angrily, as he use his magic to teleport behind Hana and Li-en, and grabbing their long, brown hair. "Both of you brats will pay! I'll kill you now before the moon is directly in place and the gates of the Heavens are open! I will have the power of Light and Shadow!"

"Ganonforf, you rat!" Link hissed, running up to him, but he stop.

"Not one step closer, Hero, or the brats get in." Ganondorf warned, tugging on both of the girls' hair.

"Ganondorf! Let them go!" Samus yelled.

"Worry about yourself, Bounty Hunter! Ridley yelled, shaking off Snake and Captain Falcon off of his back as Samus and Pikachu hold on to him.

"There's gonna be a way to stop him, but how?!" Samus asked herself outloud.

"Samus! The pressure point! Attack the pressure point!" Hana called to her.

"Shut your mouth, girl!" Ganondorf snapped, pulling on their hair more.

"Of course, the pressure point!" Samus exclaimed. "But I don't have a knife with me."

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu said with a smile on his face. "Pikachu pika."

"Okay, Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Pikachu!" the little mouse Pokemon said as a jolt on thunder appear from the sky and ran down Ridley's whole body, knocking down to the ground.

"Pikachu, I just wanted to you to attack his pressure point, not his body, but that works, too." Samus said, petting Pikachu's head. "You did good, little one."

"Pika." He smiled. Pikachu then look up to see the moon and start to point to it. "Pikachu pika pikachu."

"You're right the moon is almost in place. Sheik, get the girls out of Ganondorf's hands. The moon is almost in place! The gates will open to the Heavens!" Samus called to her.

"I know, but we can't we take one step forward since Ganon is holding on to them." Sheik said to herself.

"Sheik, give me your knife!" Hana yelled.

"Alright! Catch!" the ninja said, throwing her knife to Hana and she caught it.

"Don't even try. That work on me." Ganondorf smirked.

Hana turn and grins at him "It's not meant for you."

"What the-…!"

Li-en's eyes widen as she saw her sister brought up her and cut her long hair with the knife, freeing herself from Ganondorf.

" _I_ _can't believe I cut my hair…The only reason I grow it long is because…" _Hana thought.

Flashback…

"_Hey, Onee-sama, what kind of girls to you think Link and the others like?" Li-en asked._

"_Why ask me?"_

"_Well, I just found something about it."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_I found out that Link and the others like girls with long hair!" Li-en smiled, happily._

Flashback End…

Snapping out her thoughts, Hana stood up and punch Ganondorf in the guts. "Let go of my sister!"

"I don't think so, girl!" He hissed, smacking Hana away and grabbing Li-en into the cave.

"That bastard! He'll pay!" Hana snapped, running toward the cave. "Hey, Sheik, why he taking my sister to that cave?"

"It's the same cave where the previous Goddesses die. In the cave there is a giant hole at the top where the moon can be seen. The hole represents the gate when the moonlight goes through and it. The moon is nearly in place. We don't have much time left!" Sheik explained as she and the Brawlers run to the cave, but Ridley put his talon is front on the cave, blocking the entrance.

"You're not going anywhere, Brawlers!" He said and the se hear a voice.

"Attention, Ridley! This is Meta Knight and I suggest you look up!" said a voice. Everyone did look up to see the Halberd up the sky with Kirby, Fox, Falco, and Lucario on the deck. Meta Knight was inside the ship speaking through an intercom. "You have no chance against all of us or my ship. While I strongly suggest you immediately surrender and stay down, I really enjoy firing tiny missiles at over grown lizards, so the decision is entirely up to you."

"Sorry we're late, everyone." Kirby said, floating down to the ground. 'What did we miss?"

"We'll fill you in on the way to the cave. Let's go!" Marth said as Ridley chose to stand down, letting everyone pass freely.

Inside the cave…

"Let go! Let go! Let go of me!" Li-en cried, trying to get away from The King of Evil.

"Stop resisting me, girl.' He said as he brought her to the end of the cave where a giant hole was above them. There you can see the moon is almost over it. "Is nearly time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to die and for me to get your powers! Do you know this cave? It's the same cave where your ancestors die." He laughed.

"Let her go!" a voice demanded as an arrow comes at Ganondorf, but was able to dodge it. Hana and the other enter. Li-en smiled and then she bites down on Ganon's arm, setting herself free. She started to run to her sister, but Ganondorf took out his sword and shove it threw Li-en's body! Everyone gasp and his or her eyes widen in shock as Li-en lifeless body fell to the floor just beneath the hole of the cave where the moon is directly in place. Hana's eyes burn with anger and hate as she grab her sword and charge at the King of Evil. Everyone watch her with tears on their faces.

"You wretch!! You evil loathe, evil, vile rat! How dare you take my sister away from me! How dare you! I'll kill you!!"

Somehow, Hana was able to in Ganondorf to the wall and her blade was just a tip away from his neck. She was about to kill him, but a voice called out.

"Onee-sama, don't!"

Everyone turn their attention to Li-en's body where Pit was crying and holding her to his chest. A bright light started to emerge from Li-en's body, causing everyone to close their eyes. Once the light disappears, they gasp as the saw Li-en in her Goddess form. Her whole body was glowing brightly and her eyes were white with no pupil and she was wearing a white dress with her Yang necklace hanging around her neck. She had a small smile on her face as she float to her sister.

"Sister, I'm fine. When Ganon killed me, the moon was directly in place and since I die under the moonlight I was able to unlock my soul. I'm free now and my power has awaken from within." She said, placing her index finger and her middle finger on Hana's forehead. 'Now it's time for you to awaken yourself. You are many things, but you are not a killer. You will find another way to punish Ganondorf for his wrong doings. Now awaken, Goddess of Darkness."

A dark light came out of Hana's body and he true form emerges. Her body was cover with darkness and her eyes were the same as Li-en, her hair was long and she wore a dark dress with her Yin necklace hanging around her neck.

"Very well, I know killing someone is not our way, but he needs to pay for what we did." Hana said, turning to Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, you the many sins you cause here since we arrive, I see fit to banish you to the evil realm. Sister?"

"Yes, I know." Li-en nodded as she and Hana place a finger on Ganon's head. They started to chant.

_We call on the power of the day and the night_

_Light and darkness unleash our might_

_We banish thou from which thy came _

A strange light appears causing the Brawlers to close their eyes. The only thing was heard was a terrifying scream that came from Ganondorf. After the light disappears, the only one they saw was Hana and Li-en.

"Mind explaining what just happened here?" Falco asked.

"We send Ganondorf to the evil realm as punishment for his sins." Hana answered.

"Therefore, you can live in peace." Li-en smiled. "Now that we are in our forms, we must go to the Heavens."

"I guess this is good-bye, huh?" Hana whispered, softly.

"You don't have to go…" Ike said.

"But we must, Ike. This is what we are destined to do. It's for the best."

"But if you guys to that then…We won't see you anymore…" Pit said as tears fell down his face.

"Don't worry. Maybe…Someday we'll meet again. I'm sure of it." Li-en smiled.

"My sister is right…We won't be gone longer than you think…" Hana said.

"How do you know?" Ike asked her. Hana smiled at her sister and she nodded back. They started to sing.

_Even though we're far apart _

_Our paths will cross against some shining day_

_We're beneath the same blue sky and the wind carries our love…_

"All because we're separate doesn't mean our bond with you guys will disappear. You've been so kind to us and we want to say thank you for everything that you have done." Li-en smiled. She turns to Pit. "Pit, do you remember what I said to you that night when it was raining on the rooftop?"

"Yeah…"

"Always remember my words. We will always be with you…"

"Angel…"

"Pit, here." Li-en said, taking off her necklace. She grabs his hand and put her necklace in his hand and closes his fingers up. "There is one safe place I know where to keep it. Pit, I'll pass it to you."

Hana did the same thing. She took off her necklace and give in to Ike. "I'll pass in on to you, Ike. Keep it safe and this way you can remember me."

"Hana…Before you go, can you…" Ike was cut off when Hana place her lips over Ike's. She part away and smiled at him. "Promise me we'll meet each other again, okay? Cross your heart…"

"…And hope to die…" Hana finished as Li-en smiled as Marth came up to her.

"Hey, Li-en you never did tell us who you like the most." He said.

"Listen, I like all of you. Next time we meet I will tell you my choice until the you'll have to wait." The Goddess of Light said, looking at the moon. "Sister, it's time to go."

"I know. Good bye, everyone."

"Will you be okay?" Samus asked them.

They both smiled. "Yes, our souls are much freer know…Free to hate…Free to love…"

Those were their last words before they disappear in a flash of light. Who knows…Maybe they will meat again in the near future…Only time could tell…

_**2 years later…**_

A couple of years have past since it happened. Everyone continue their normal lives, but still not a day has pass since they did not thought of the two young girls they befriended. Every month the Brawlers will lay flowers at the cave in honor of their memories. Today is the day is when the die and went to the Heavens. The Brawlers, now much older, lay flowers in front of the cave and pry for one day the girl to return.

"Hard to believe 2 years had pass. It only seem like yesterday since we last saw them…" Ike said, sadly.

"The flow of Time is cruel. It is different to each person…" The Hyrule Princess said.

"I still miss them…" said Pit, prying for them. Suddenly, he heard something.

_"You will be my wings…"_

Pit shook his hear thinking he might be hearing things.

_"You will be my only love…"_

"That voice…Hey, do you guys hear something?' Pit asked.

"Yes, it sound like singing, but who could possible be hear in the forest?" Peach said.

"I thought I heard…"

"Hey, what's with the long faces?" a voice said in a amusing tone. It almost sound like…

"Can it be…?' Ike said as he turns around. Everyone eyes widen and saw what they thought the never see again. A few away stood two young twin girls wearing a white dress and a black dress. One has short hair and one has long hair. Now older since they last seen them Hana and Li-en still look the same they did that night.

"Hi, everyone, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Li-en smiled, happily.

"Don't tell after we've been gone for two years you've forgotten about us?" Hana teased.

"Hana! Li-en!" the Brawlers cried in joy as they ran up to hug them.

"It's really is you!"

"How did you get here!?"

"I thought we never see you again!"

"Look at you two. You're all grown up!'

"Okay, okay. We're happy to see you guys too. Now one at a time." Hana said.

"How did you two get here?" Lucario asked.

"To make a long story short me and my sister and the other Goddesses came to an agreement. They said we could come and live here on Earth."

"What Goddesses?"

'That will be us, my child." said a voice from behind Li-en and Hana. Looking pass them stood none other the three Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore with Pit's Goddess, Palutena.

"Lady Palutena." Pit bowed in respect. "This was your doing, but why?"

"Me and the others decided that we can let them stay here on Earth so they can be with you. It's the least we could do for what they done."

"What about the legend then?" Zelda asked.

"The legend is done. Instead of going dieing and going to the Heavens, of tthe girls must bear at least one child to pass down their power." Din said.

"Once they feel their time we on Earth is no longer needed they will go back to the Heavens." Nayru continued.

"This is their last life. Live it well and you must protect them." Farore finished. "Understand?"

"Yes, thank you." Hana and Li-en saying, bowing down to them.

"Very well, we must go now.' said the three Goddesses and they disappear in thin air.

"Li-en, Hana…I want to give you something before I go." Palutena said, as she started to chant some words and suddenly wings appear on Hana and Li-en's back. They look like angels' wings. Hana has dark one and Li-en has light one. "There you go. Hana you may use you wings in battle and Li-en can now fly with Pit like she always wanted to."

"Thank you so much," the twins said, hugging the Goddess.

"You are most welcome. Li-en, promise me you look after Pit for me."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Thank you…"

Lady Palutena disappears after that and the girls turn to their love ones.

"We've got so much to tell you guys." Li-en smiled.

"Tell us our the way back to the Halberd." Meta Knight said as they heard towards the ship.

"I'm glad you're back, Angel…" Pit smiled at Li-en.

"Me too, Pit…Me too…"

_**A few years later…**_

After that day many things change, Li-en decided she wanted to be with Pit the most and the Brawlers was okay with that. Hana become second in command in Greil Mercenaries after she completed her training with Ike, where she was welcome with open arms.Mist was overjoy her older brother was dating and Hana become best friends with Mia and Soren. Li-en soon got pregnant with Pit's child and it was girl. They name her Sora, which means sky and she look just like her father and mother. Once the child was born Hana gave her necklace to the child as Li-en did the same and connected the two necklaces together.

They live happy lives, but once Sora was 10 years old and complete her training to a Goddess, Hana and Li-en felt their time on Earth is no longer needed. They said good-bye to everyone, but told to remember they will always be watching and protecting them from the Heavens.

One day, when Pit was digging in Li-en's old stuff he found something that him and all the Brawlers need to see. It was a letter written by Li-en and Hana. It was addresses to Ike, Pit, the Brawlers, Sora, and the Greil Mercenaries. Pit and the others went to the Greil Mercenaries to read it to everyone.

_Our Dearest friends, we are sorry to have left you after our time was done here on Earth. Please, do not think ill of us for leaving you, but always know we never truly gone. We always be with you in your hearts watching and protecting you from above. We wish we had more to time with you on Earth…Our bond will always last…Alwatys know we still love you…And Pit, take care of Sora…Good bye…_

_Love,_

_Your Angel of the Night and Angel of Light._

Tears roll down everyone faces as they look up at the sky that night remembering their words. Somehow, they could still feel their presence. They could see them smiling down at them forever…And ever…

_"I always be with you…"_

**The End…**

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this...Remeber to read my note...I have something I want ask all of you; Why do you like my story so much? It's just like a normal story where to people get transported to the Brawlers World and blah blah blah...I know it's much different, but still I'm confused...This is also a good-bye for us...Thanks again for everything...Farewell..._


End file.
